Truly Enchanted to Meet You
by VisionImpossible
Summary: Blaine Anderson is a cold, judgmental yet successful author who stopped believing in fate when his world plunged into darkness. But when he meets a soft, kind-hearted man who starts to bring light back to his life, is his heart already too broken to love again? Blind!Blaine, M for smut.
1. Strangers

**A/N: This has been an idea that's been stuck in my head for a while now and I'll try to update regularly. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:: Strangers**

_6 months ago..._

_The hazel-eyed man had only a glass of scotch. He was joking lightly with his best friend as they celebrated the start of a new weekend once more. You see, weekends have always been Blaine's favourite ever since the good old days at Dalton Academy. _

_But ever since becoming the lead singer of the Warblers years ago as well as sustaining a successful career as a much-popular author, Blaine's personality changed dramatically. He no longer was the sweet, kind gentleman he usually had been. He was now judgemental, constantly rude and always enjoyed making crude, heartbreaking comments towards people he viewed as inferior and pathetic._

_Yes, Blaine Anderson had turned into a sour yet successful man with a career but all that was about to change within a couple of minutes. _

_He had no absolute idea of the imminent danger that was about to pounce onto his life. He wouldn't have enough time to save himself from the blanket of darkness that's about to plunge his world into the depths of uncertainty and fear. And he wouldn't even get to see the horrified expression on his best friend's face when Blaine had already fallen onto the ground._

_Emotionally shattered when the doctors informed him that he was blind—from then on, he fell from a self-confident albeit heartless man to a depressed blind victim of an accident. _

_But somewhere along the road to recovery was a gentle, kind-hearted blue-eyed man who would come into Blaine's life and change everything. And that's where our story begins..._

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Santana Lopez's shoulders sagged when she heard the man scoff all the way from where she was in the kitchen. She had been fixing up some breakfast for him and as the housekeeper of this magnificent beach house in Long Island, New York, hearing such yells, scoffs and exasperated sighs from her so-called boss shouldn't be much of a surprise by now.

That man was Blaine Devon Anderson.

An acclaimed and accomplished novelist of his time, Blaine has already been praised by many of his peers, readers and critics alike for his literary works after only seven years since graduating with a degree in Literature at New York University. The 29-year-old man would only shrug and smile nervously whenever interviewers and reporters would ask where he'd gotten inspiration for his works. Blaine has always been a fan of the mystery, crime and suspense genres to the point that the last four books he'd written were a lovely blend of all of these.

And Santana couldn't help but feel sorry for what had happened to Blaine. Ever since the accident six months ago, it would be considered a _miracle_ to see Blaine genuinely smile. Santana longed to see Blaine happy again but of course with his current condition, she absolutely understood why he no longer seemed to be the rainbow go-lucky grinning chipper he used to be.

She had to admit it, Blaine was definitely handsome and she wouldn't be lying if she ever admitted that she had a little one-sided crush on him. His once-hazel eyes pierced right through her whenever he would look her way but now, those eyes no longer harboured that warmth as they now were a pale blue. And since she was a proud single lesbian hailing from Lima Heights, having a crush on a gay man really shows just how attractive Blaine really was.

Sighing with a shake of her head, Santana picked up the tray that had Blaine's usual breakfast of strawberry waffles with whip cream and a glass of chocolate milk. She smiled as she found it adorable that Blaine still loves his chocolate milk.

As she entered his study, she found him seated on his roller chair with the phone perched lightly on his ear, an annoyed expression on his distant face.

"How do you expect me to complete my novel when I'm _blind_,for God's sake!" He sighed heavily with resignation.

Graham Woods was the publishing manager at MountCrest and he hated it when his client, Blaine yelled at him.

"Blaine, I completely understand that your..." he paused, afraid to offend one of his best clients over the line. "_condition_ has hampered your writing but we have a contract signed by _you _that dictates that you have to write at least one more novel before we can both sit down and discuss the possibility of renewing your contract to continue publishing your future works under MountCrest Publishing. Look, I hate to do this to you but I'm just trying to help you, okay?"

"Ugh, I know I signed a contract but let's be rational here. I can't type anymore because—"

"I know, Blaine. And I have been by your side ever since you started writing for us and as your friend, I've delayed your deadline twice now."

"And I'm grateful for that, Graham but unless you develop some fancy robot to help write for me, I don't know how to continue working on it."

As Graham took some time to think about this—not without snickering at Blaine's innocent suggestion—Blaine looked up when he heard movement and he nodded as Santana set the tray onto his desk. She carefully laid out the napkin over Blaine's lap and she walked over to make sure that her superior was okay. Her heart broke when she noticed the troubled expression on the man's face.

"I've made your breakfast, Blaine. Feel free to eat whenever you like." She whispered and Blaine nodded. He smiled at how gentle Santana was being with him, knowing that she would rather get out and explore the world instead of staying here and helping some poor blind pimp in his house.

"Well, I do have a suggestion..." Graham replied slowly. "We have a guy here who would absolutely love to help write that book of yours. He can stay over at your house and whatever you wish to include in your story, he will physically help type it up on your computer for you."

Blaine recoiled at the suggestion of having a stranger in his house. For six months, it had always been just him and Santana—Blaine had made sure to give his housekeeper and best friend a lovely bedroom of her own—and he was nervous that someone new would upset the balance of his uneventful life now.

"No, absolutely not." He shook his head indignantly, fully knowing that Santana had just sat on the couch by his bookshelves as he heard the shuffling of leather off to his side. "You know how I feel about strangers in my house!"

"Blaine, that's the only way I can think of that'll help you finish your novel. You know that I would only send in someone gentle, understanding and hardworking into your house. Have some faith in me, bro!"

Silence.

"Dude, I'm serious. I know the perfect guy who can help you with this. I just want to support you, that's all."

Blaine sighed, knowing that Graham really was just looking out for him. "What's his name?"

"His name's Kurt Hummel," he could almost imagine a smile on his boss's face over the phone, "Graduated with a degree in Creative Writing from NYU—the same college you went to... I think that he would really benefit from working with such an amazing writer like you. He's _definitely_ qualified to help you."

Blaine paused to think about this.

"You're sure that this Kirk will be fine working for a blind man in my house. He wouldn't mind staying here?"

Graham countered, "First of all, it's _Kurt_. And second of all, he has already expressed a great interest in coming over. I already talked to Santana and she said that there're more than enough bedrooms there to accommodate him."

"Kurt," Blaine rolled the name with his curious tongue, secretly loving how simple yet unique that pure name was. "Alright, I accept."

"Oh hold your horses, Anderson." Graham quickly added. "You must understand that Kurt is an employee at MountCrest and he'll be working _with _you, not _for _you. I know how much you personally hate strangers in your house but please, be nice to him. He's actually a big fan of your work and he would hate to see his hero belittle and manipulate him."

"Hero?" Blaine's triangular eyebrows shot up. _People really idolize me? Oh calm down, Blaine. Stop massaging your ego. _

Graham chuckled, loving how Blaine seemed flustered then. "Yup, and he lives in New York City but he's willing to stay there with you at Long Island. He could just simply take a train back to the city whenever he wishes to."

"Okay," Blaine nodded. "When is he coming over?"

"Tomorrow," Graham responded, his professional tone back instead. "Remember, Kurt will be staying with you to help for the next three months which, by the end, is your deadline. I hate to push you but deadlines are—"

"Geez, I know that and I'll try my best to finish the novel by then. Happy now?" he scowled.

"Overjoyed!" After another moment to exchange information regarding Kurt's stay, Blaine hung up and he turned to feel the tray by his desk.

"So... you and Graham have been conspiring behind my back, I see?" Blaine raised a challenged eyebrow, making Santana sit up on the couch in alarm. He heard the sudden shuffling and he held up his hands with a laugh. "It's okay, San. I get it that you're just trying to help me."

He heard Santana make a 'phew' noise and he giggled, holding his fork and knife in hand as he began feasting on the warm waffles before him.

"If we weren't best friends, I might as well let a terrorist in your house to mess with you." She rolled her eyes with a fold of her arms over her chest.

But her annoyed expression morphed into a smile when Blaine laughed.

* * *

"Holy shit, I'm finally gonna meet him, Rachel! I'm gonna be working with Blaine _fucking_ Anderson!"

Rachel winced as Kurt crashed into their Brooklyn apartment, throwing his Salvatore Ferragamo messenger bag onto the kitchen counter without a care in the world. His roommate glanced up from the TV with a curious frown. That name sounded so familiar...

"He_llo_?" Kurt gaped at her. He had been hoping to get the job to work with his idol for months now and the fact that he'll be the one actually _typing _the story for one of the most talented writers of his generation was beyond mindblowing.

"Shhh, Kurt! I think this is it! Noah and Allie are gonna kiss!" Rachel jumped up and down on their sofa as the iconic rainy kiss scene from _The Notebook _played on their Samsung TV. Kurt could only roll his eyes so many times.

"Rachel, you've watched that movie like a thousand times already. We know that they're gonna have hot sex right after that—"

"SHUT UP, KURT! You're spoiling it for me!" She dared to give her best friend the death glare before looking back down just in time to see Ryan Gosling run up to Rachel McAdams in the rain and crashing their lips together passionately under the rain.

Kurt couldn't help but stare at the incredibly _hot _kiss and for some reason, he felt empty all of a sudden. He wanted that. A man to run up to him and kiss him until his knees buckled, to show him that he _does_ matter and to say that he truly loves him.

You see, Kurt isn't exactly lucky when it comes to the romance department. Sure, he dated this one guy named Chandler in college but they drifted apart soon afterwards when he found out that Chandler cheated on him on some bulkier, muscular guy one night. And even though Chandler profusely begged for forgiveness, Kurt kicked him out of his life in order to concentrate on his studies and spend more time with his friends and family.

"Kurt," Rachel looked up, immediately muting the TV when she could sense the distressed vibe from her roommate. "Kurt, hey. What's wrong?"

The blue-eyed man shook out of his reverie and he cleared his throat, "N-nothing, I um... it's getting late, I should—"

"Woah, hold on." She stood up, "I'm sorry for not paying attention to you just now. Come sit down and tell me everything?"

"Ok," they both settled down to talk and once Kurt was done, Rachel stared at him in awe.

"Blaine Anderson? _The _Blaine Anderson who wrote _Into the Darkness_?! Shut up!" She hit him in the arm in disbelief and Kurt laughed.

"Yup, and like I said, I'll be staying at his beach house for some time now, starting from tomorrow. Are you okay with that?"

"Am I okay with that? That's fine! You get to work with your idol and I get to have the entire apartment to myself the entire time. It's a win-win."

Kurt gasped, "Ewww! You're so gonna drag Finn here and have him sleep over all the time, right?"

Rachel looked away with a blush, "You know me too well."

Kurt shook his head while he pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. This job could really affect his career and he genuinely hoped that everything will go well tomorrow.

"Gosh, I hope he'll like me..." He mumbled uneasily as the nerves within him began to emerge. Rachel, however, was not going to let him back out now.

"Hey, you are a Hummel. You can do this, I know you can. Besides, the man's blind for crying out loud apparently..."

Kurt looked at her and he nodded, "You're right. Now let's go to bed, I'm supposed to arrive at Blaine's house by 10am tomorrow."

* * *

As he was blind, Blaine has since become best friends with his cane and with his exceptional memory, he was able to move around his house without much assistance from Santana. He could still hear the crashing of waves outside the glass windows, feel the gentle wind against his cheeks and sense the warm sunlight on his clear face as he stood on the balcony of his house which overlooked the North Atlantic Ocean. But with his eyesight now gone, he couldn't admire the luscious ocean before him, the soft sand and the animals that busily lived their own lives in their own biomes.

He hadn't left this house in such a long time, his fear of getting lost massively outweighing his desire for exploration and curiosity. He would only leave the house when Santana physically dragged him out to at least go down into town and enjoy the breeze and the light commute. And Blaine knew that getting on Santana's bad side was the equivalent of having a nuclear bomb dropped on him from the sky.

The truth is: he wasn't exactly fond of having someone new to his house. And if it wasn't for that stupid contract and that stupid Graham know-it-all, Blaine wouldn't waste one second in throwing this _damn Kurt Hummel _off his property. Also, Blaine didn't have that many visitors to his house with the special exception of his ex-boyfriend, Jeremy Hunt. Many of his friends didn't approve of him as they only saw him as a gold-digger but Blaine always dismissed them as he was consumed with how much attention Jeremy would shower him. But after the accident, Blaine broke up with him and pushed him away, secretly afraid that he was only staying with him out of obligation. And Blaine _hated_ it when people pitied him. And he perfectly knew that Kurt would too.

"Blaine, be nice to Kurt, okay?" He heard Santana from his side and he clutched onto his cane with a sigh. "I know how much you hate visitors but he's here to help you. I already set up his bedroom upstairs and Graham told me that Kurt should be here by ten."

"Ugh, and what if I don't? What are you gonna do about it?" Blaine challenged her and he regretted saying it the moment Santana swiftly took away his cane with one swipe.

"This," the Latina held it away from Blaine's reach and the man squeaked in panic.

"Hey! Give it back! You know I can't go anywhere without it!" The previously hardened man started to have a panic attack, his heart dropping as he wondered around the front lobby for his cane, his vision still pitch black. "Santana, please! I can't—"

"What was that? I thought I heard the p-word but someone was being an asshole to me so..." Santana hummed with an evil grin, the cane still under her grasp.

"Okay okay, I'll _try _to be civil with him. Now can I have my cane back?" Blaine held out his hand, exasperated.

"What's the magic word?" Santana tapped her heel impatiently.

"_Please,_" Blaine pouted and she had to give in. When he felt the cane slowly pressed into his hands, he let out a grateful sigh.

The sounds of a vehicle arriving outside the door alarmed both of them.

Blaine could hear the sound of tires slowing down on his driveway and the sound of a door opening and closing and a foreign male's voice thanking some driver. The doorbell rang.

Santana went to promptly open the door and she immediately admired how well-dressed this man was before her on the front porch. Her eyes fell upon the Gucci sweater and those skinny jeans. _If Blaine could see this, he would definitely be heads over heels by now. _

"Mr. Hummel," she put on an introductory smile. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Santana Lopez, Blaine Anderson's housekeeper."

Kurt flashed her a friendly smile, "Good morning, Ms. Lopez. I'm Kurt Hummel, Mr. Woods said I should have arrived by ten."

"And you're on time, c'mon in!"

Kurt muttered a thanks as he hauled his roller luggage and bags in, and he had to use an Olympian effort to not gasp at the modern furnishing of this beach house and immediately, he felt bad for Blaine since without his eyesight, he couldn't be able to embrace the gorgeous views of the oceans and admire how absolutely wonderful his house was. It was as if he had stepped into a magazine spread; the floors were highly-polished cherry wood, hallways decorated with Greek pillars, walls with a multitude of paintings and framed pictures, and a grand crystalline chandelier overhead. When Santana closed the front door behind him, Kurt froze on the spot when he laid his eyes on the man of the house himself.

"Oh," was all he could mutter when he took in the perfectly-dressed man before him.

_How does this man dress so well when he can't even fucking see?_

"Mr. Hummel, it's uh…" Blaine stuttered as he tried to sound civil with this stranger in his property but he swore he could feel Santana's glare on him and he cleared his throat nervously, his grasp on his cane his only sanctuary. "Welcome. As you can see, this is my humble abode. It's… _nice_," he strained his voice. "to meet you."

Kurt's mouth dropped. Blaine Anderson was just a few feet away from him! "Oh, it's an honor to meet you, Mr. Anderson. I'm a huge fan of your work and it's such a privilege to be working with you for a while." He politely held out his hand but immediately felt like a fool when he realized that Blaine couldn't see it.

_Real smooth, Kurt. Real smooth…_

Santana snickered at this and Kurt felt his cheeks burn red from embarrassment.

Hearing Kurt compliment him made him almost smile. But he didn't.

"Well, I was just about to have breakfast but I have to head back to my study to work on something first. Why don't you get settled in and I'll meet you down at the dining room in half an hour?"

"S-sure," Kurt nodded and Santana stepped forward to help him with his bags. Inside, she was actually surprised that Blaine would be eating at the dining room today since he almost always has his meals in his study. Perhaps he was just trying to be a gentleman for not leaving Kurt alone on his first day here.

"Follow me, Kurt. Your bedroom's upstairs and I really think you'll like it." She winked at him, using all of her strength to help carry some of the man's bags as she led him up the stairs. _Jesus, what are in his bags? A fucking sumo wrestler?_

"Here, let me help you." Kurt immediately motioned towards her when he saw Santana grunt with difficulty as she attempted to carry all of his luggages at once. The Latina stared at him with a raised eyebrow. _Jeremy never once cared to help me whenever he came over._

"So you're a gentleman, huh?" She joked, earning an innocent laugh from the man. "C'mon, help bring those two bags and we'll be on our merry way."

"Of course," Kurt nodded with a smile. "Since I'm staying here for the next three months, I might as well make new friends on my first day here."

Santana looked at him, "Who said we're gonna be friends?"

The countertenor froze. _Fuck, I should really keep my mouth shut! _"Oh… I—I didn't mean—"

"Hey, I'm just messing with ya." She waved her hand dismissively amid a fit of laughter. "Now, let me show you up to your bedroom. I think you're gonna love it."

Kurt heaved a sigh of relief and began to strike up a conversation with Santana but while they trudged up the stairs, he couldn't help but wonder how truly sad and lonely Blaine must have been ever since the _accident_. Someday, he'll ask Graham what had happened to cause Blaine to lose his eyesight.

But Blaine had seemed very put-together and very gentlemanly so far and Kurt couldn't explain the sense of accomplishment that overcame him since Blaine appeared to be civil with him despite Graham warning him that Blaine and strangers don't really mix up well. Since he's going to be staying here for a long while, Kurt suddenly had this inner desire to help break down some of Blaine's walls in order to even help the blind man back on his feet—

Kurt quickly shook the thought out of his head. Just a few minutes being with Blaine had already caused him to develop a crush on the man. The way the simple wool cardigan had enveloped the man's apparent muscular arms, how sharply dressed the man stood before him, how the blue in his distant eyes managed to pierce right through his heart, how his smile almost caused Kurt to break down into fangirl mode and—

"Oi, are you there?"

The sudden interruption in his thoughts made Kurt stumble a bit, the bags still clutched in his hands and Santana's curious expression made him look the other way.

"Everything alright, Kurt?"

The man cleared his throat, "Y-yeah, I'm fine."

"Mmm-hmmm," the woman looked up and down Kurt's state sassily before recommencing their journey up to his guest bedroom. "Okay, we're almost there."

Unbeknownst to them, Blaine had been overhearing them from his study the whole time, his hearing capabilities now enhanced since his loss of sight.

And his lips curved into a hint of a smile when he heard Santana tell Kurt a joke, resulting in the world's most angelic laugh.

He didn't even bother to care that it was the first time in a very long, long time that it was in fact an actual smile. A genuine, heartwarming smile indeed.

**A/N: Let me know what you think!**


	2. Tomorrow's A Mystery

**A/N: Holy crap! I didn't expect that much feedback and I'm SO glad you guys like this so far! Someone PM'd me, asking me what exactly happened that made Blaine blind. Well, little kids, I'm not about to tell you yet bcuz that's part of the mystery here. Here's Ch.2 anyway, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2:: Tomorrow's A Mystery**

_The moment I wake up_

_Before I put on my makeup_

_I say a little prayer for you…_

Quinn Fabray, mother of a 13-year old and wife of a leather-obsessed badass, groaned as her iPhone's _Say A Little Prayer _morning alarm evilly disturbed her peaceful slumber. She groaned as she kicked the sheets off her body and before she was able to stand up, she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

She instantly recognized the scent of her husband beside her and she smiled.

"Hey, it's only 10.15 in the morning, Quinn. Stay in bed…" The man mumbled amidst blinking the sleep off his tired eyes.

She rolled her eyes, "I have to get up because we have a big day today and I have a lot of things to do—"

"But it's Saturday!" Puck grumbled childishly, offering her an innocent pout that made Quinn sigh. _That's what you get for getting me pregnant in high school!_

"Honey, I have to finish going shopping with Beth cuz her she's gonna start eighth grade on Monday."

"I told you that she's going to wear that leather jacket I got her for her twelfth birthday on her first day—"

"Are you kidding me, Puck? She's only thirteen! No way in hell am I going to let her wear—"

"Wow, twenty seconds after waking up and y'all are fighting already? Must be a new record."

The foreign, deadpanning voice made both parents' eyebrows shoot up as they turned to see their daughter by their bedroom door. _She's all grown up now…_

"Oh no, sweetie. We're just discussing about something important," Quinn stood up with a smile. "Now, shower and get changed cuz you and I are going shopping today."

"Okay," Beth nodded before looking at her father, shaking her head in disappointment and then, she went off. She had always sided with her mother and her disapproval of Puck's behavior sometimes proved comical to her parents' friends. The mohawked man's mouth dropped.

"What did I do?" Puck stared at Quinn who simply laughed. "Alright, fine! Laugh all you want but when I'm done with you in the shower, you're gonna regret it."

Instantly, the deeper, lustrous tone of Puck's voice turned her on and Quinn watched in shock as the man—sporting only his signature black boxer briefs—stood to head over to their bathroom. Quinn was so distracted by the man's toned physique that it took her 5 seconds to recognize the sound of her phone receiving a text message.

"I'll be there in a moment," she called out and as she heard Puck mutter '_You better_', she saw that the text was from Rachel. It's funny how things turned out: she used to be queen head cheerleader slash bitch who enjoyed tormenting Rachel back at McKinley but after years of being in glee club together, she had grown to admire the girl's raw talents and they grew closer.

**R: Guess what? Kurt got a temporary job and he's working for Blaine Anderson!**

Quinn sat there, dumbfounded.

**Q: Really?! He's like my fav author! He sure is lucky to work with him!**

**R: Can we meet at the Starbucks down at Fifth Avenue at 2? I know you're going shopping with Beth but I'm bored out of my mind here since Finn's busy today. We haven't hung out in weeks!**

Quinn paused before resuming her texting.

**Q: Sure! U can come n go shopping with us :) **

**R: Great, cya then!**

The blonde woman was about to reply when she heard her husband calling her name, his voice echoing subtly with the soft shower acoustics. She was genuinely overjoyed that she and Rachel were about to get together again and Beth always loved the bubbly brunette whose personality reeks of Broadway, Barbra and show tunes. But with Puck's invitation of sharing the shower with her then, she couldn't pass that opportunity up and she bolted for the bathroom door like a cheetah on steroids.

* * *

Kurt absolutely loved his guest bedroom. The walk-in closet, the tremendous views, the soft king-sized bed. Did I mention the _walk-in closet?!_

"Enjoying your new bedroom, huh?"

The taller man squeaked in shock when he turned around to see the blind man just taking his seat at the head of the dining table, his cane nestled peacefully by his side. He could almost sense the smirk on his face...

"Oh sorry," he held up his hands in surrender. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's okay." Kurt smiled as he took his seat just beside Blaine. "And yes, I really like it. I love the views from the balcony. As a matter of fact, the whole house is just breathtaking."

"One of the many reasons why I bought it," Blaine hummed in agreement. "It just sucks that I can't enjoy the views anymore."

Kurt felt a tug in his heart when he looked up at him. The man's blue eyes looked so lost and distant, directly contrasting from how confidently he was dressed and all Kurt wanted was to wish away all of his troubles and obstacles that have plagued his life. As an aspiring writer himself, Kurt's curiosity was dangerously starting to get the better of him as Graham didn't really inform him of what had happened to Blaine that caused his blindness. All he knew was that there was an _accident_. And Kurt was deathly afraid that he would offend and hurt Blaine if he ever asked him what happened. Having his sight gone for perhaps the rest of his life was already too much and the idea of forcing him to revisit those memories of that fateful night would be just downright _cruel_ of Kurt to do so.

"Sorry, I didn't mean—"

"Hey, it's okay, Mr. Hummel." Blaine's soft, velvet voice brought shivers to Kurt's spine. "We don't really have a lot of guests and visitors here so I'm just glad that you really like it here. Did Santana give you a grand tour of the whole house?"

"Not yet but she did tell me she'd show me around later on. I also can't wait to walk down the beach too."

"That sounds lovely. I'm sure you'll love it here. The truth is I've never really been to the beach in such a long time now."

Out of nowhere, Kurt felt a bulb light up in his head. "Well, I should accompany you sometime, if you want."

Blaine's heart skipped. _Is he serious? _

"Really? You'd do that… for me?"

"Absolutely," Kurt added.

"Th-that'd be nice." The author couldn't see it but Kurt was smiling then.

_Why does he have to be so nervous and hesitant around me?_ Kurt wondered.

While Kurt had been talking, he already began to wonder how he actually looks like. After all, all he knew was that he graduated from NYU as well.

"This might sound weird but uhhh," Blaine nervously fiddled with his fingers on his lap, looking down with a bit lip, something that Kurt found somewhat adorable. "How do you look like, Mr. Hummel?"

The younger man's eyebrows shot up, "Oh, well I have brown hair, blue eyes and I guess I'm average looking. My friends think I'm as pale as a vampire and I always try to perfect my hair with hairspray and I always hate how I look at the end of the day."

Chuckling inwardly, Blaine cocked his head, trying to picture him in his mind. He wanted to ask him if he could feel his face in order to better visualize him but he didn't want to seem too forward.

"Have I seen you before? Did I meet you at all whenever I was at MountCrest?"

"Um, I did see you once when you were heading out of Graham's office eight months ago. I was so excited to see you but you rushed out of there so fast I didn't get to even say hi."

_Eight months ago? That was two months before the accident._

Before Blaine could even respond, he heard footsteps behind him and his senses were immediately clouded with the salivating scent of Italian food—Santana knew that Italian was Blaine's favorite—and once the food and cutlery were laid out, Kurt stared down at the warm lasagna before him.

_All these carbs will make my dieting plan go to waste, _he cringed inwardly.

Santana could sense the hesitation in Kurt's posture and she rolled her eyes, "Is something wrong, Kurt?"

Kurt stared up at her, his blue eyes as wide a deer on headlights. "Oh n-no, I just—"

"Not a fan of Italian, I presume?" The undeniably cheeky tone in Blaine's voice almost made Kurt blush; there was something mysterious in Blaine's voice that… for want of a better word, _did _things to him and he had not the slightest idea why.

"I haven't touched anything Italian in months…" Kurt tried to not act snobby but he couldn't risk letting pores appear all over his face after all those long hours of exfoliating and moisturizing every night.

"Just try it, Hummel." Blaine shook his head in disdain, choosing to spend his time appreciating the superior quality of his own meal. "I promise you won't regret it."

After another slight hesitation and a tornado of doubts within Kurt's mind, he gave in, not wanting to displease his new boss on his very first day, let alone his first _morning _with him.

"Holy crap, this is _awesome_!" Kurt blurted out as he began to dine on his pasta, his ears lovingly cherishing the small laugh from Blaine beside him. From then on, they continued to have a nice meal—Blaine being extra cautious with his dining due to his lack of sight—and before long, Santana returned to gather the dishes for cleaning while Kurt stood up, thanking her for everything she's done so far.

Kurt didn't know why exactly but he was disappointed when Blaine chose to retire to his bedroom since he had wanted to spend more time with him, his hope of a personal grand tour from him now dashed in a blink of an eye. He wondered why Blaine would want to head back to his personal quarters when it wasn't even noon. And the sun looked almost too perfect at this time of day.

"Would you like me to accompany you, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt suggested awkwardly but Blaine was already at the foot of the staircase, his cane guiding him as he confidently travelled across the hallway. He didn't hear him.

"Hey, Porcelain."

Kurt swerved to the Latina woman behind him, a pissed expression on her delicate face. "Never, I repeat—_never _treat Blaine like a second-class citizen, okay? He may be blind and all but he hates it when people take pity on him and he even hates it even more when people think that he's too fragile to be by himself. Trust me, he's been through so much in his life and the last thing he needs right now is _you_. He actually hated the idea of having an assistant—correction, a _stranger_ in his house but since he signed that stupid contract, he had no choice but give in to Graham's idea."

Kurt seemed dumbfounded. "But Blaine seemed okay with having me here from the moment I arrived—"

"—That's how he is because he needs you to help him finish his book. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't waste anytime throwing you out. So please, just respect his boundaries and I'm sure he'll slowly start to grow to like you in time."

The blue-eyed man looked back at the now-empty staircase, his heart breaking at how _lonely _Blaine really was. "Okay, I get it, Santana. Thanks. And I'm sorry if I'm prying here but… why did he suddenly run off to his room? I mean it's only like eleven right now—"

"Ever since the accident, he has trouble reconnecting with people and he tends to panic when he stays around with a stranger for too long. That's why he was trying his best to act calm at breakfast but eventually, he needs to have his own space."

Kurt pouted, "Completely understand. I just hope he'll like me eventually. I don't bite."

The brunette snorted, "In time, Kurt. In time."

* * *

H&M, Banana Republic and Zara into their day and Quinn was exhausted. _Truly was a bad day to wear heels today. _And what plucked her nerves was how excited, hyperactive and beaming both Rachel and Beth were before her. Her daughter was fumbling through a rack of simple dresses while Rachel stood beside her to supervise. Immediately, Quinn thought for a second that these two really looked like mom-and-daughter together and she simply shook her head.

"I really don't think I should leave you with Beth the next time we go shopping together," she headed over to the pair and Rachel placed a hand on her hip.

"And why would that be, Fabray?"

"Because for some reason, even though you're in your 20's now, you still manage to dress like a toddler and a grandmother at the same time." The floodgates opened as Beth began to laugh aloud.

"I'm going to ignore that little _comment _of yours because I'm here to help Beth too. By the way, where's Puck?"

"Oh, he went out with some of his work friends for the day." She replied before letting out a sigh. "Can we go grab something to eat? I'm really starving."

"We wouldn't want our queen bee here to starve to death now, would we?" Rachel bent down with a playful smile while facing Beth who defiantly shook her head. "Let's go."

The trio made their way out of the store and blended into the busy streets of Manhattan, Quinn holding onto her daughter's hand tightly and before long, they came across an innocent-looking restaurant that seemed suitable for children too. Once they were seats and given their menus, Quinn looked over her daughter proudly when she carefully placed a napkin over her lap—_My baby knows how to be a lady already!_—and before long, she couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Okay, spill, Berry. How did Kurt get the chance to work for Blaine _freaking_ Anderson?!" Rachel stared at her from across the table like a deer on headlights due to her sudden interest.

"First of all, you know that Blaine Anderson was blinded after an accident six months ago, right?"

Quinn nodded.

"Okay good. Well, Kurt told me that since he's blind, he can't physically finish his book and—" She was interrupted by a small squeal from her friend and Quinn couldn't believe it. "I _knew _he was going to write another book this year! I've been waiting for so long now!"

The brunette hummed in agreement because hey, who doesn't love Blaine _freaking_ Anderson's books? "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted—" She received a death glare from Quinn. "—Kurt's boss at his office at the publishing company suggested that Kurt could go and stay at Blaine Anderson's beach house at Long Island for the next three months to help complete his unfinished novel."

"And that's how he got the job, right?"

"Correct, and he just left this morning so—"

"Hello, I'm Brittany and I'll be your server for today. How may I take your order?"

The foreign yet awfully _familiar _voice made the two ladies look up at their waitress—Beth simply smiled at the woman as she didn't know her—and their eyes went wide.

"B-Brittany, is that you?" Rachel questioned curiously.

Now it was her turn to be stunned, "Rachel? Quinn? Wha-What are you guys doing here in New York?"

* * *

It was 6.30pm already and the sun was lazily allowing itself to be pulled down from the magnificent sky, nestling harmoniously with the horizon of the Atlantic Ocean. Santana always loved watching the sun set from the beach house and she adored how the gentle evening breeze swept through her hair and face as she stood over one of the balconies with a smile.

For a first day, she was somewhat impressed at how Blaine was able to remain civil with a newcomer into his house—Kurt—since the blind man never was one to be open to visitors. She remembered the night of the accident vividly and watching Blaine's unconscious body on the hard ground was surely an image she would never forget. The truth is, she was one of the few people Blaine had continued to be friendly, nice and accepting towards prior to the accident. Of course, she didn't 100% admire the man's cold ways and how he treated others as if they were second-class to him. The reason Blaine had been that way was because of all the money, his reputation and his position as a revered author and she guessed that all of that went into his head.

There once was a time when Blaine was a kind, caring, supportive and loving gentleman who was sensitive, nurturing and dapper. But that was way before his successful career. She still remembered how _hazel _Blaine's eyes used to be before they became a distant blue due to his blindness and she had met him at NYU where she was studying too.

_But that was years ago. _

"Hey, Santana."

She turned to face the newcomer, the sky already turning to black by now, and she smiled.

"What is it, Hummel?"

"I was just wondering what time Blaine'll be down for dinner?" he asked awkwardly.

"Oh, I must've forgotten what time it is. Go up and get him while I head on and start on dinner."

Kurt nodded understandingly and before he knew it, he found himself standing in front of Blaine's bedroom. _Fuck, why are you so nervous, Kurt? Just call for him to come down for dinner!_

He hesitantly knocked and he thought he heard some shuffling from the other side of the door. Before long, the thick, wooden door creaked open and Blaine peeked out of it with a _what-the-hell-do-you-want-from-me _look.

"H-hey, Mr. Anderson. Suh-sorry to bother you but Santana wanted me to say that dinner's—" His shaky speech was unexpectedly halted by a small sigh from the blind man.

"Why do you have to act so nervous around me, Hummel? It's not like I'm gonna bite your head off if you ever make the slightest mistake at something." At that moment, Kurt's mouth formed into an "o" and in embarrassment, he sighed.

"Sorry, Mr. Anderson. It's just that I don't want to get on your bad side—"

"Okay, you know what? Can we drop all the formalities? No more Mr. Anderson, Mr. Hummel and all that jazz. You can call me Blaine and I'll call you Kurt then. Is that okay with you?"

_Oh sweet Gaga, those dimples when he smiles—_

"Y-yeah, of course, Mr.—_Blaine._"

"Good," the sight-impaired man nodded and he motioned to walk out while closing his bedroom door quickly as if he was trying to hide something deep in his quarters. This made the all-too-curious Kurt narrow his eyes a little and for some ungodly reason, he suddenly really wanted to see what was in Blaine's room. Or rather, what he was _hiding_ from him.

_Oh stop it, Kurt. Of course, he wouldn't want to show you everything in his house. He doesn't even really know you yet!_

"Kurt?"

The man's soft velvet voice pulled him out of his reverie and he cleared his throat. "Sorry?"

The man chuckled, "Are we supposed to head down for dinner or what…?"

"Oh geez, sorry for just lingering around awkwardly. Yeah, let's go. We wouldn't want Santana to go all Lima Heights on us."

"Oh god no," Kurt chuckled when Blaine mockingly placed a hand over his chest and before long, the two were trekking down the stairs but Kurt found himself looking back at Blaine's bedroom door. How it was closed. How it prevented him from entering.

Secrets he wasn't sure he's supposed to know about…

* * *

**A/N: Reviews will motivate me to start on Ch.3 right away!**


	3. Soft, Fragile, Hope

**Important A/N: I recently found out that a beloved family member of mine has a tumor in her body and she has a great chance of catching cancer. Things became really emotional these past few weeks and I couldn't update last week. That's why I CAN'T thank y'all enough for reviewing/reading/favoriting! I've never experienced a death in my family before so this is a very scary situation and I teared up at the amount of support I've been getting from y'all so far. Cyber hugs!**

**Chapter 3:: Soft, Fragile, Hope**

White Swallows. Blaine couldn't help but chuckle whenever he came down to visit his favourite gay bar in Brooklyn. Nestled comfortably between rows of thrift shops and a sketchy-looking groceries store, the Rated-R-named bar had already caught the eye of the hazel-eyed man when he had first bought his penthouse apartment down at the heart of Manhattan.

With a beach house at Long Island and a penthouse in Manhattan, having a quick drink with his best friend at White Swallows was just enough to help Blaine during his exhausting days at work and at home.

Clinking their glasses of beer with a laugh together, the two friends downed their drinks before opting to tell each other about the mishaps of their own days. How Blaine almost tripped and fell in the front lobby of MountCrest Publishing and how his best friend had to hail a taxi amidst a heavy downpour of rain in the city.

Their innocence prevented them from ever guessing that a horrible danger was about to lick its way through their lives and Blaine's eyesight was the cost to pay for it.

"You almost fell today?!" Blaine's company cackled with laughter, her glass of beer now almost empty. "That's fucking hilarious, Blaine!"

The man pouted, "It isn't funny, okay? I was mortified and worst of all, I had a cup of coffee with me when it happened and I was just glad to not spill it all over the floor or—oh my God, on _somebody_!"

"So, tell me, Hazel Eyes." The woman leaned towards her half-drunk friend with a raised eyebrow. "Is this some tactic you have? Ya know, potentially spilling coffee on perhaps... a hot gay guy? That would be a hilarious way to meet the one person you'll eventually get to call 'the love of you life'!"

Blaine snorted, "Course not! Why would this—" He lifted his fingers to make quotation marks. "—'hot gay guy' want to have a relationship with someone who spilled hot coffee over his clothes?! I could be responsible for giving the man scars for all I know..."

"But scars are _sexy_," the woman smirked and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"And _that_ is a sign that we really need to get you home now. It's..." he checked his watch. "12.35am now and I also need to get up early tomorrow for another meeting with Graham—"

"Ugh, meeting this, meeting that. When did you become so boring, Anderson?" She crossed her arms.

Blaine laughed, "Shut up and grab your things. I'll drive you home."

By the time they paid everything and gathered their things, they walked out the back door which led to the gay bar's parking lot. The midnight sky was glooming and with the bright Moon above them, Blaine and his best friend began their journey towards the man's navy BMW.

But they never got to reach it.

"_Where do you think you're going, you two?_"

The eerie, foreign voice made them both turn around and—

* * *

"_NO!_"

Blaine sat up in his bed, his scared body lost in a hurricane of sweat and he felt his heart race. Unlike just a few moments before, his vision was now completely pitch black and it solemnly reminded him of his blindness.

_Blind. Never thought I'd be identified with that word..._

The man could feel the rustled sheets over him as his enhance hearing allowed him to hear the loud crashing waves out on the beach. He groaned as he knew that it was the same nightmare for nine days now. The nightmare that truly happened six months ago. He still remembered it vividly and as much as he tried to forget it, it continued to haunt him everyday.

"_Blaine, are you okay? What's wrong?_"

The man heard the masculine voice from the other side of his bedroom door and he suddenly felt his heart stop. _It's Kurt. _

Kurt had promised to take him down to the beach soon and Blaine, being afraid of getting lost, _desperately _wanted to get out of the house for a while. He needed fresh air, the cool breeze, the warmth of the sun on his face and he needed Kurt—

_Woah, Blaine. Need Kurt? What's really going on with you? The man may be nice, sweet and all but he could never like a monster like me. If I wasn't blind, I would've treated him so badly right now. No one could ever like me. No one could ever like a monster._

"_I-I heard some shouting from your room. Sure you're alright?_"

_Fuck, he really cares about my well-being?_

"I-I'm fine, Kurt! Nothing to worry about!"

He heard a faint "_okay_", some shuffling of footsteps before it all faded to silence. It was then that it finally hit him.

He really _needs_ Kurt. He needs someone—other than Santana—who could be there to help him and protect him from the dark. He needs someone who can assist him in finishing his novel. And he needs someone to bond with.

_Kurt, a walk down the beach surely does sound like a great idea now._

* * *

Kurt was worried. He knew what he heard. And it didn't sound like Blaine was okay. But then he remembered what Santana had told him yesterday.

_He may be blind and all but he hates it when people take pity on him and he hates it even more when people think that he's too fragile to be by himself._

He felt his phone ring in his pocket and he fished it out, raising a curious eyebrow at the caller ID while he trekked down to the kitchen where Santana was busy starting on breakfast.

"Hey, Graham!"

"Kurt, how are you? Has Blaine been alright with you in his house so far?"

The concerned tone in his boss's voice made Kurt pause. The first question Graham had asked made him think about a lot of things.

_I have a crush on Blaine and I can't stop thinking about him! He's been really nice to me so far and sweet Gaga, I think I'm gonna—_

"I'm fine. Blaine's been good to me so far and today, we're gonna start working on his novel together."

An exasperated sigh filled his ear, "Oh that's great! I know that Blaine isn't exactly—"

"—fond of having a stranger in his home? Yeah, I know."

"Exactly, so it's good to hear that everything's alright then."

"He's still hesitant towards me but I think he's starting to accept my presence here. He said he wanted to walk down the beach sometime soon with me—"

"Oh, Kurt. You have to do it!"

Graham's sudden voice made Kurt frown. "Wait, do what?"

"Take a walk down the beach with him. He's been deathly afraid of leaving his house ever since the accident and Santana and I have always tried our best to get him out. He needs to _live_, Kurt. He needs to start reliving his life and of course, I know that he's still damaged and hurt by what happened but I think that walking down the beach with him is a great idea."

The concern in Graham's voice caused Kurt's lips to form a smile, "You're a really a good friend to Blaine, aren't you?"

"I try," Graham muttered.

"Alright, I'll ask him if he wants to go today."

"Great! Now I wish you guys the best of luck with the novel and hope to hear more from you, Kurt."

"Thanks, Graham." Kurt beamed. By the time he hung up, he was already in the kitchen and he almost gasped when he saw a smirking Santana before her, a hand on her hip.

"Nice pyjamas, Hummel." She chuckled.

The man looked down at his outfit and cursed inwardly at having forgotten to change before heading down in the first place. _Oh great!_

* * *

"So this is where you live, Brit?"

The blonde woman looked at Quinn who'd asked the question while she unlocked the sloppy door to her untidy apartment in Brooklyn. Quinn knew that it was already Sunday which means that she should be home preparing her daughter for her first day of school tomorrow and with Puck almost always out of the house all day, she already has a lot on her plate. But when her eyes fell upon the poor-quality furniture, the untidy pile of newspapers and magazines on the coffee table and the unwashed dishes in the kitchen, Quinn knew that her Brittany was under dire financial strains.

"Yup, this piece of dump's been my home for years now." Brittany deadpanned as she welcomed her guests into her apartment, throwing her fall jacket onto a counter as she closed the front door behind her.

"I thought you were studying to become a professional dancer back in Lima, Brit." Rachel half-smiled as memories of Brittany's hilarious yet nonsensical one-liners back in glee club flashed in her mind.

"Parents couldn't afford the tuition so I picked up a job at waitressing at Breadstix after my freshman year and college just wasn't affordable anymore so... here I am now. A waitress at some restaurant in Manhattan. Some American dream, huh?"

Rachel and Quinn innocently chuckled before looking back at their friend, both grateful at their reunion after several years. "Hey, if you want, Brit, you could move in with me and Kurt. We have an extra bedroom in our apartment and you can stay as long as you want," Rachel suggested.

"K-Kurt?" Brit's eyebrows shot up. "How's he doing now? Is he doing fine?"

"Yeah, he's great and he's off in Long Island for the next three months on a temporary job. You wanna meet him?"

Brit half-shrugged, "I missed seeing his ridiculous bowties, knee-high boots and his perfect hair. I really do miss that unicorn."

While Quinn smiled at Brit's past nickname for Kurt, Rachel stepped forward. "So whaddaya say? Move in with me and Kurt? Besides, Kurt won't be home for a long while so there's much more room for us girls!"

Brit grinned at Rachel's enthusiasm—something that used to annoy her and Quinn back at McKinley—but she shook her head. "I-I don't want to intrude—"

"Nonsense, you're moving with us and that's not a question. I hate seeing you so lonely and always struggling with your bills. Plus, we'd get to catch up even more."

"Yeah, Brit. We've missed you," Quinn supplied. "Still can't believe we've all been living in New York all this time and we never once encountered you."

She sighed, "Okay, fine. But I also have to pay a part of the rent, Rachel. It's the least I can do..."

"Yeah, that's fine. Now how does a Starbucks mocha latte sound?"

Quinn felt her heart warm when she saw the grateful smile on Brittany's face while she said, "That sounds lovely."

* * *

Santana had been alarmed when Blaine emerged from his bedroom—adorably still dressed in his Hogwarts-themed pyjamas—to come down for breakfast that morning. She had always brought the food to his bedroom and she never once suggested him to sometimes at least have meals down in the dining room. And she knew that Kurt's presence was slowly drawing the blind man out of his world of darkness. It was then that it suddenly occurred to her.

_Kurt's the one. _

Kurt's the person Blaine's yearning for since high school. How the man has been so kind, gentlemanly and soft-hearted towards Blaine ever since his first day. And the funny thing is that Kurt doesn't know that he's slowly helping Blaine _heal_.

Santana suddenly felt a bulb light up in her head as a great idea made her smirk evilly.

_If Blaine's too scared to let Kurt in, I'll make sure he will._

"Camping."

Kurt and an even more confused Blaine looked up from their positions in the blind man's study. They had finally begun working on the novel together and Blaine had to admit that Kurt was a really intelligent and well-rounded man. Kurt's suggestions on how to continue the mystery-suspense novel really opened Blaine's eyes up (no pun intended) for the possible scenes that were to come within the story. While they were working on the novel, Kurt had a tape recorder with him to tape Blaine's thoughts on how the book should end and they would debate on how to continue it.

"I'm sorry? Did you say... _camping?_" Blaine finally asked, confusion still etched on his face. Kurt could only stare at Santana with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, I did, Professor Deaf." The Latina rolled her eyes, "You two should go camping for just one night out on the beach together. It could help with getting more inspiration for your book. Plus, you two get to bond more and Blaine, you'll be able to finally get out of this house for a while."

"What? That's absolutely the worst id—"

"Let's do it."

Both Santana and Blaine—using his enhanced hearing to face the location of Kurt's sudden voice—faced the newcomer, the woman with a grin and the man with a _what-the-fuck _stare.

"See, both me and Kurt agree that you guys should go out there and—"

"San, you do realize that I can't _see_, right?" Blaine just had to point the elephant in the room and the Latina sighed.

"Yes, Captain Obvious. I can _see _that and I truly believe that this'll be a good experience for you, Blaine. I trust Kurt and I know that he'll never let anything bad happen to you out there. Besides, I know the perfect spot out on the beach by the end of the woods where you can set up tent."

"I-I don't know—" Blaine tried to reject her idea but Kurt wasn't having it.

_Dad used to teach me how to camp in the wild back when I was young. As much I still hate getting my clothes dirty out there, I'm perfectly able to go with Blaine._ Kurt thought. _Sweet Gaga, I forgot to call Dad yesterday and tell him about my new temporary job!_

"Blaine, I'll be there to hold your hand every step of the way when we leave the house. I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The blind man knew he was going to lose his battle and so he just sighed in defeat. "Alright, but _not_ tonight though. Soon, we'll do it soon. Just... not tonight."

"I understand," Kurt nodded in agreement, hoping that he didn't push him into agreeing to something he didn't feel comfortable.

"Look at you, Blaine. You're slowly coming out of your shell. I know that you're still hurting but this is going to be good for you. Promise." Santana stepped forward to place a supportive hand on the man's shoulder, earning her a sigh from the man. "I'm proud of you, Blaine."

The man's lips curved into a small smile. "Gee, thanks _Mom_."

Santana and Kurt burst into a fit of laughter and before long, the Latina left to give the two men privacy to continue working. Kurt couldn't believe it. He was helping his idol finish the next instalment of the _Into the Darkness _novel series and Blaine Anderson was actually supportive of his own suggestions!

_Holy crap, this is so—_

"You'd r-really w-want to do this f-for me?"

The unexpected question made Kurt look up from his notebook and he smiled. Seeing Blaine so cornered and hesitant sometimes made him look like an adorable sweet little puppy.

"I want you to start living again, Blaine." Kurt exclaimed. "You can't always stay in here forever. You have to get out there and enjoy life outside your house—"

"But I'm blind," Blaine looked down with a saddened expression. "Won't that be a little burdensome for you to have to hold my hand every single second when we go out?"

"Hey, don't be like that." Kurt reached over the desk to place his hand over Blaine's, his heart unexpectedly skipping when he felt the warmth that radiated off his superior's skin. "I'm perfectly okay with holding your hand all the time—"

"Promise me you won't let anything bad happen." Blaine interrupted him as memories of that awful night revisited his mind. He didn't want anything like that to happen again. He _never _wanted to go through _that _again. And putting all his trust on Kurt seemed very daunting and scary.

_You have to learn to trust again, Blaine. You can't maintain anything in life if you can't trust._

"I promise with all my heart, Blaine." Kurt leaned in, his fingers gently interlocking with Blaine's to further prove his point and he felt the blind man relax under his touch. "You can trust me."

Blaine could only nod slowly, silently wondering what he just got himself into. He hasn't left this prison aka his home in such a long time and he desperately wanted to trust Kurt with this. But deep down, he still wanted to shrivel up like a scared armadillo and hide in a corner away from all his insecurities, troubles and struggles. He wanted this nightmare to stop. He needed someone to help him get out of this dark dungeon of darkness.

_Okay, Kurt. _He sighed while his mind grew defeated against his brewing thoughts. _I'll try._

* * *

**A/N: There's a reason why Brittany's been part of the story so far—and it'll shock you ;) And at rough times like nowadays, I'd really love to hear what you guys have to say about this!**


	4. Angel in the Darkness

**A/N: Wow o_O Just WOW! 91 FOLLOWERS after 3 chapters? That's insane and I'm forever blessed with your support! Life's getting a bit better and let's hope it stays that way :)**

**Chapter 4:: Angel in the Darkness**

They rutted against each other, their bare sweat-soaked bodies generating a sinful friction that made both men moan brokenly, each thrust more heated and desperate.

Wet, sloppy kisses across each other's glistening skin did little to stop the Herculean load of sweat as their foreheads pressed together and every touch and whimper helped built the _wonderful _sensation deep in their abdomens.

"_NNNNGH! _Shit, so close..." Nick Duval moaned, his voice wrecked from the intense pleasure he was experiencing then. "N-not g-gonna last!"

"Ahhh...yes...baby...god..." Jeff Sterling's purr dominated the room, their bare bodies amidst wrinkled bedsheets and sunken pillows. "Fuck, I'm gonna come Nick...gonna come so hard—"

The sight of Nick biting his own lip to try to hold it in made his foundations collapse and he let out a strangled cry as his seed soaked his partner's thigh. Nick, on the other hand, was on the verge of letting go but when Jeff's hand found his cock and pumped him at super-speed, the blonde watched in awe as Nick's features twisted, coming hotly over his chest.

Melting, the junior hummed when he felt Jeff's warm, protective arms envelope him.

"I surrender myself to you." Jeff whispered, kissing Nick's damp forehead, the scent of their lovemaking dominating the ruffled bedsheets.

Nick's heart clenched. "You're gonna make me cry again!"

Jeff chuckled, shuffling closer. "Kiss me." His husband gently leaned to meet the other man's lips, never failing to cherish the minty-coffee smell that was just so _Jeff_.

Among the most respected doctors at Downtown Manhattan Memorial Hospital, they've grown closer than ever since the good ol' days at Dalton. It's only when they went to medical school afterwards that they decided to try a romantic relationship. What started out as innocent coffee dates resulted in a loving marriage and nights of passionate sex. And Jeff, being the overprotective one, always took care of his husband.

After cooling down, they were about to jump into the shower together when Jeff's cellphone rang.

Jeff motioned to answer it and he froze when he heard the voice from the other line.

"Blaine?"

* * *

It had been three weeks since their agreement to go camping together as September crept in and if the chilly weather isn't any sign, Blaine knew that this was going to happen anytime now. But he was nervous and worried.

Getting out of the house was, of course, a daunting task for him. But to put all of his trust and his safety in Kurt's hands. Now _that _was something else.

Kurt and Blaine continued to work together on the novel, both ecstatic that they had already finished another 70 pages of it. Blaine enjoyed it whenever he sat in his study with his new assistant: hearing his opinions made him thankful that Graham brought this angel to him, hearing Santana secretly tease him about Kurt made him blush and hearing Kurt's voice and laugh... oh, that did _wonders_ to Blaine's heart.

Ever since the accident, Blaine quickly cut himself off from all his friends and family. He ignored calls from his brother, Cooper who was living in London as a part-time actor, from his co-workers from MountCrest Publishing and from his close friends from college and high school—namely, the Warblers. Instead, he only stayed close with Santana and Graham.

Until Kurt came into the picture.

But there was a pair of two men who Blaine still wanted to stay in contact with after the accident: Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling.

Blaine had always been somewhat jealous of them as he too wanted someone to love and take care of him. Being the lead singer of the Warblers, Blaine thought he would meet the one. But he never did.

By the time he met Jeremy Hunt, he'd already grown cold, judgmental and eager to just let himself be groped by some _gold digger _as his family and friends always said.

When the accident happened, Blaine had been taken to the hospital where Nick and Jeff worked in and the three bonded once again after months of not seeing each other. Nick vividly remembered how much blood was lost when Blaine was in the ICU and Jeff had to console him as they did their absolute best to save their good friend. But after recovering, the blind man grew distant and he never contacted them again. And it hurt both of them.

"Yes, it's me, Jeff." Blaine smiled as he heard Jeff gasp in shock over the line, his former classmates never failing to be drama queens. "I'm sorry I never called—"

"Got that right!" Jeff interjected, mindblown as he listened to his old friend's voice. "We saved your life yet you never bothered—"

"I know and I'm sorry!" Blaine accidentally replied too loudly and he paused to hear any footsteps outside his bedroom. None. "Look, I know I should've called but I was so damaged by what happened. Jeffy, hear me out!"

Nick wrapped his tired arms around his husband's bare neck and Jeff looked back at his partner, momentarily lost in his chocolate eyes. "Blaine's still hurt, sweetie. Last thing he needs is for us to lecture him and be angry."

Jeff sighed. _Always the wise one_. "Okay, Blaine... We forgive you."

A pause, "We?"

"Yeah, bro. Jeff and I forgive you," Nick smiled as Blaine heard his voice on the phone. The blind man sighed contentedly, "Nicky, I've missed you!"

"Miss you too, Blainers!" The black-haired man chuckled. "We need to catch up!"

Blaine hesitated. _Means I have to get out of the house again. _"I-I'd love to. Soon, I promise."

After a few minutes of chatting lightly about life and what's going on back in Manhattan, Jeff had to announce the giant elephant in the room.

"Okay, dude. Why exactly did you call?"

_Busted. _"I told you... I wanted to apologize—"

"Cut the crap, Anderson. We know you and obviously you have something that's on your mind," Jeff cut in.

Blaine bit his lip. _I should tell them._ "Okay, so I met this guy—"

"YOU MET A GUY?!" He was rudely interrupted by a loud squeal from Nick and he winced as his enhanced hearing backfired. "HOLY CRAP, BLAINERS!"

"Jesus, Nick. Calm down, I almost lost my hearing there," Blaine laughed when Jeff scolded his lover. "So you met some guy... What's up?"

Blaine looked down in resignation. "I really like him. He's nice, he's funny, he's... he's amazing, guys. And I still don't know how he even looks like!"

Hearing Blaine feel so insecure over a guy made the couple smile as memories of their first date clouded their minds. "Then, go up and shove your hands in his face! Don't blind people feel people's faces to get a better idea of how they look like?"

Jeff rolled his eyes at Nick's idea, "Blaine, have you ever been alone with this guy yet? That way, you can connect and get to know him."

"Not really, Santana's always around—"

"Push her aside and spend some quality time with your man!" Nick cut in and Blaine laughed.

An idea popped into his head.

"I think I have an idea." The blind man smiled, his heart racing. He wanted to grow closer with Kurt.

He _needed _to.

* * *

"Step away from the kitchen, woman!" Blaine declared loudly as he heard Santana gasp in shock at his sudden appearance. "Kurt and I are going to head to town for lunch today."

"Blaine! You scared—" The woman frowned, "Town? You're going into town?"

"You're right. I need to start living again and the only way I can do that is if I get out of this house. And I need you to drive us there."

Astonished, Santana grinned. "Where to?"

"_Le Bellisimo_," the man replied. "I want Kurt to try the Italian breads there. Plus, it's by a small river there so I'm sure he'll enjoy the landscape—"

"Somebody's really obsessed with Kurt these days, huh?" She teased and Blaine blushed, running a hand through his curls. "You really like this guy, don't you?"

A bit lip, "I do—"

He suddenly felt tight arms envelope him and he chuckled when Santana squealed. "Go get him, Blaine. You deserve real romance and I think Kurt really likes you too."

"Really?"

"_Really_," She smiled. "Now tell him to get ready and I'll drive you guys—"

"I want to spend time with him alone, San. Y'okay with that?" He hoped that his best friend wouldn't hate him for making her the third wheel here but she nodded, "Fine by me."

"Okay, I'll go get Kurt and you prepare the town car!" Blaine beamed as he quickly walked off and as he ventured down the hallways, Santana couldn't help but smile. She was happy for him. He _really_ does likeKurt and the fact that he just ran off to find him made Blaine look like a lost, adorable little puppy in need for a soulmate.

_Soulmate_, she thought. _I really need to find someone to love me too. Just someone._

* * *

"I can see the Empire State Building from here!"

Rachel grinned when Brittany looked out the balcony and she walked over to tell her that lunch was ready. Three weeks in and Brittany was still amazed by Rachel and Kurt's apartment. Bunking in the only guest bedroom, Brit was also looking for a new job because she knew that waitressing wasn't her dream job. Wanting to still be a dancer and when she came across a dance studio that was looking for a dancer to teach students several choreographies, she jumped at the chance and after sending an application, she was waiting for a response through mail anytime now.

"Come, let's eat." Rachel called her over and with the urban sounds of taxis, construction and a chorus of pedestrians from the streets below, Brit motioned to sit, her ears still loving Manhattan's daily noises.

"How's the job hunt going?" Rachel asked as she poured Italian dressing over her salad. As she was preparing for a Broadway audition for _Funny Girl_ in a week, Rachel had been very nervous about it and she was hoping that Brit also get a great job as well.

"Still waiting for the mail," she deadpanned. "I think I didn't get it—"

"Don't be like that, Brit. You got this," Rachel encouraged her and Brit sighed.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here for now, Rach. Once I get enough money—"

"Hey, you can live here with us for as long as you need. The guest bedroom's always free."

"Okay," Brit nodded before proceeding to dine.

The comfortable silence was unfortunately broken by Rachel's cellphone, her Barbra ringtone echoing across the brick walls.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Rachel, I have a problem."

It was Quinn. And she sounded like she was afraid.

"Quinn, what is it?" The mention of their friend's name made Brit look up in concern.

"Puck relapsed today. His alcoholism's back, Rachel! He won't listen to me cuz he keeps on drinking and drinking and Beth's really afraid—"

"Oh my God, me and Brit will be right there."

When she hung up, Brit stared at her in confusion. "What's going on?"

"Remember how I told you that Puck is a recovering alcoholic?" She stood up, quickly finishing her lunch.

"Yeah...?"

"Quinn needs our help." She sighed, "Now."

* * *

Kurt had been very confused ever since Blaine told him that they're going out to town for lunch and while he was proud that Blaine was finally getting out of the house, he can't help but feel like there's something more his superior isn't telling him.

"Seriously, where are we going?" He voiced his concern but this time, instead of being answered with a '_You'll see_' from Blaine, Santana announced that they're here.

Kurt peered out the glass window of the Lincoln Town Car and he frowned when he saw a restaurant deep in town.

"You're not gonna kidnap me, right?" Kurt mumbled and Blaine laughed. He _laughed_.

"We're having lunch here, Kurt." Blaine finally answered. "Just a little something special after all the hard work we've been doing."

Kurt looked at him, touched. "Blaine—"

"You don't have to say anything, Kurt. Let's just have a nice lunch out on this nice day. Sounds good to you?"

The unexpected confidence in Blaine's soft voice surprised the assistant. The man had always been very shy and insecure but hearing such a different tone from him made Kurt smile. _Blaine's slowly healing. And he's getting better!_

"Um, isn't Santana coming?" Kurt blurted out when he noticed that the woman hadn't left the car. They were now about to head inside and with the bright sun and a collection of clouds over them, Kurt didn't know why she wouldn't want to join them.

"Oh, she's not joining us today. She has to fulfil some... errands." Blaine hated to lie but if it's what he had to do to get to spend some alone time with Kurt, then hell he's gonna do it!

Kurt could only feel his heart stop. Eating lunch. With Blaine. Just the two of them.

_Alone._

* * *

"Why today?" Kurt leaned forward against their table, both men seated out on the balcony, overlooking a small river which just made it all seem so casual. He personally loved the restaurant and its setting, how serene and calm its atmosphere brought and he sighed in contentment.

"I'm sorry?" Blaine quirked a triangular eyebrow, producing faint wrinkles over his tan forehead.

"Why'd you suddenly want to just _leave _the house today?" Kurt pressed on, picking up the menu and he was awfully surprised at the amount of choices there. "Don't get me wrong, I'm really happy that you're not as afraid as before... but _why_?"

_Because of you, Kurt. This... this lunch we're having? It's just an excuse to spend more time with you._

Blaine smiled discreetly as he shifted his menu aside, already knowing what he wanted to get since he's been coming here to eat for a long time now. Plus, the dumbass waiter didn't even notice that he was blind and yet he gave him a menu?

"It's been seven months since I became blind and I'm so tired of being afraid and alone. I hate not being able to move on. So, I just figured that it was _time_ to finally just let it all go."

Kurt nodded understandingly although he wasn't 100% convinced. "Good for you, Blaine. That's great."

The blind man simply shrugged and he so _desperately _wanted to see Kurt's face. He hated that his vision was pitch black but one thing was for sure: he truly c_herished _Kurt's voice. How soft, gentle and masculine it was. He'd do anything to hear that voice everyday.

He suddenly heard foreign footsteps and he realized that it was a waiter. They both ordered their meals and once their drinks arrived, Blaine cleared his throat.

"So how's everything going, Kurt? Been three weeks since you've left New York. Don't you miss the city?"

Kurt sipped at his wine, "I do. I still Skype and call my friends and family everyday but I do like it here in Long Island. More peaceful yet still urban. Have you always wanted to live here?"

"Initially, no. While I own a penthouse apartment back in Lower Manhattan, I'd bought the beach house here a few years ago because every now and then, I'd like to leave the dirty, noisy city and just relax and work quietly here."

Kurt's jaw dropped. "You have a penthouse apartment in Manhattan?"

"I must've never mentioned it to you before," Blaine muttered guiltily. Truth is, he wanted to make sure that Kurt wasn't the kind of guy who pretends to fall for him just because of his wealth and fame. While he wasn't entirely sure yet, he could tell that Kurt was _nowhere _like his ex, Jeremy at all. He didn't want another gold digger to break his heart again and he heartwrenchingly wanted Kurt to like for who he _is_, not what he _has_. "Well, it's got gorgeous views of Central Park and it's near MountCrest's headquarters. But after I lost my sight, I chose to indefinitely stay here in my beach house instead because with my enhanced hearing, the city can really give me a headache."

Kurt chuckled, "But you still own it?"

"Yup but I never got around to staying back there since," Blaine admitted, suddenly having this crazy idea to bring Kurt to his Manhattan penthouse someday. He shook the random yet tempting thought away.

"You should go back to the city one day, Blaine." The assistant suggested honestly, never failing to flail internally, his eyes awestruck at how Blaine's curly hair swayed lightly to the gentle breeze and how the man's stubble helped emphasized his dapper smile.

"Only if you come with me," the elder blurted out. "For some reason, I feel safe and adventurous whenever I'm with you, Kurt. I may be blind but I can still recognize someone who I can perfectly trust."

The pale man felt his heart stop. _Holy shit. _The way Blaine leaned forward against their table, the man's broad arms nestled peacefully over his chest. He could sense the hope and pleading in his faint blue eyes. Blaine was slowly letting him in and Kurt knew that he needed an answer.

"Okay," he breathed. "We'll do it someday. Together."

The relieved smile on Blaine's visage did wonders to Kurt's heart. While he was ecstatic that Kurt had just agreed to help him eventually overcome his fear of returning to New York City, he couldn't get that word off his mind. _Together_.

Biting his lip in anticipation, his deep, velvet voice broke the comfortable silence. "So tell me about yourself, Kurt. I think I deserve to know about where you come from and how you managed to get Graham to recommend you to come live with some blind schmuck like me."

The small laugh that filled his ears almost _killed _him. "Absolutely."

From then on, the two men lapsed into a long conversation where they traded their family backgrounds, shared favourites (movies, books, TV shows, music etc.), their college experiences and Blaine was thankful that the table was obstructing the view of his lower body whenever Kurt's appreciative moans at the meal's superior quality filled his ears. His enhanced hearing only made the groans sound almost _illegal_. As lunch came into a conclusion, they opted to take a walk down the river under the warm sun while they waited for Santana to pick them up and Kurt smiled when Blaine clung on tightly to his hand the entire time.

_He trusts me._

* * *

Arriving back home was the hardest thing for Blaine to do. He wanted to continue their time outside in the fairly nice, warm September sun. If he had it his way, he'd travel around the world with this angel beside him. He never thought such a heavenly bell that is Kurt's voice could make him feel so _whole_... so complete. Which was probably why his fingers were linked so tightly in Kurt's under the guise that he was still very nervous about finally going outside in a long time.

It was already 5pm and Blaine told Kurt that they would continue working on the novel another time instead of today as he was tired already.

"Anything you want," Kurt agreed wholeheartedly. Just as he was leaving for the kitchen, Blaine sensed this and stopped him.

"Kurt, wait!" He bit his lip. _Don't go. Not yet. I want to know more about you, I need to. _"I just wanted to say that... I genuinely had a great time with you today. Thank you."

"What for?"

"For pulling me out of my insecurities and always being there with me when we went out." He admitted, nervously fiddling with his fingers over his cane. "It was so scary that I had to leave but with you, I feel like I can start living again. Start a new leaf, y'know?"

"Yeah, I'm happy that you're coming out of your shell, Blaine. If you ever want to go out again—"

"Tomorrow," Blaine declared. "Let's go camping out on the beach tomorrow. I've been so afraid all this time but... I-I think I'm ready now. I'm ready if you are?"

Eyebrows shot up. "Let's do it," Kurt smiled. "The night sky looks beautiful at this time of year. And I'll be there to hold your hand every step of the way."

_I'm sure there's something else that'll still be beautiful tomorrow. _

A grin lighted up Blaine's visage, "Perfect."

* * *

**A/N: Drama's gonna ensue with Puck's alcoholism and when a mysterious person comes into the picture next chapter—Uh-oh! But Klaine'll still going to grow closer when they go camping ;) Let me know what you think so far!**


	5. Moonlight

**A/N: Celebrating the anniversary of first posting **_**The Bodyguard**_** on this day last year, I know you can't see it but I'm smiling stupidly right now. More than 100 followers after just 4 chapters? You guys are the best! Thanks again for the support since I'm still stressed out in life so here's Ch.5!**

* * *

**Chapter 5:: Moonlight**

_Years ago_

"No one can hear you, Hummel." David Karofsky bellowed. He'd noticed his victim just exiting the restroom when he pounced on him and shoved him into the gym locker rooms, the stench of dirty socks so prominent now.

"LET ME GO!" Kurt screeched, using all of his strength to push him away.

"SHUT UP, FAGGOT!" He punched at one of the lockers beside Kurt's face and the countertenor squeaked.

Suddenly, Kurt's heart wrenched. He'd had enough. He couldn't take this anymore—

"Hit me!" He demanded, his heart pumping at an illegal rate. "If you really hate me so much, then hit me! Do it!"

Dave growled, "I said shut up, Ladyface!"

"Bully me all want. Torment and tease me and just make my life a living hell...but you can't punch the gay out of me because I know that you're just a _coward!_"

The already-tense atmosphere changed into something far worse.

Dave's features contorted with rage, "The fuck you just call me?"

"C-O-W-A-R-D," Kurt stared straight into those monstrous eyes of his. "Coward!"

"Don't push me," Dave threatened, raising a determined fist.

"Hit me! Might as well," the teenager encouraged. "Because no matter what you do, you can never _change_ me!"

Dave stared at him, lowering his fist with a frustrated expression. "You're not worth it," he whispered. "No one can ever care for you and no one'll ever want you. Even your friends haven't arrived to save your puny ass because you're nothing but a pathetic little faggot—"

"That's not true," Kurt breathed.

"See, the thing is," Dave leaned in, his face just inches away from the terrified singer, his voice lowered into a whisper. "No one can ever love you."

The bully pulled away from Kurt's comfort zone and walked out of the room, leaving him by the lockers by himself. He shivered and looked around, hoping a friendly face would come help him.

No one.

He slowly collapsed to the ground and shook his head, tears pouring as Dave's cruel words rang throughout his head. He'd already lost his mom, his dad was slowly spending more time with Finn due to their shared interest in sports after the Hudsons moved in and his friends didn't really notice how Dave tortured him everyday.

He was alone.

_Someday, I'll find someone who'll love me for who I am. A man who'll protect me and hold me whenever I feel down. Someday..._

* * *

_Present_

_This is so gonna work! _Santana smirked to herself. _Congratulations, Santana. You're the number-one matchmaker in the world!_

The woman beamed as she began feasting on lunch with Kurt and Blaine in the dining room. She and Kurt had set the campsite up beforehand and after hauling sleeping bags and firewood, they quickly put up tent and with the upcoming sunset and the beachside location, Santana knew that this camping night was surely to be amazing.

In reality, camping wasn't going to be very difficult and scary since the campsite was very close to the house, hence you could run back and forth to get anything you need. Just a one-minute walk on the beach from the house, Kurt'd been relieved when he checked that it was gonna be only partially cloudy today but he was still worried for Blaine. Sure, he'd been extra confident when they'd went out for lunch yesterday but this... this is completely new territory for Blaine.

"Don't worry, Blaine. I'll be here to make sure nothing bad happens to you, okay?" Kurt assured the blind man when he ate his meal, after calming himself down from his emotional episode upstairs.

"I...I don't know—" He sighed tiredly. "You know what, this is a bad idea! Let's just let this camping thing go and—"

"Absolutely not, you have to face your fears and I'm not about to let you off with this one. Kurt and I worked real hard on the campsite so it's gonna happen!" Santana replied, Blaine shivering when he felt the woman's glare on him.

"I-I do-don't think I c-can do this..." He bit his lip, suddenly losing his appetite as he dropped his fork onto his salad in resignation.

"It'll be great, Blaine. I promise," Kurt calmed him down when the man began to take long, deep breaths. "There's gonna be a campfire, it's gonna be just cool enough tonight and there's gonna be s'mores! I'll be there with you every step of the way."

_I've been there, Blaine. I've been deathly afraid of things in my life and I'm not about to let you run away._

"Kurt, I can't—" The man's voice cracked, almost apologetic.

"I know you can, Blaine. Stop beating yourself up and just trust me, alright?"

_I do trust you, Kurt. _

Blaine fiddled with his fingers nervously, an adorable sight that made Kurt smile. "Wh-when do w-we leave?"

"Tonight, we'll grab our stuff and we'll walk down the beach during sunset. I'll hold your hand so you won't get lost out there. Just trust me."

Blaine bit his lip, his brain now filled with imaginations of him getting kidnapped, attacked by a bear, being swept away by the ocean, Kurt suddenly letting him go with an evil laugh and leaving him—

He shuddered when he felt a gentle hand over his.

His touch was warm, carrying understanding messages of kindness and hospitality. His touch was also electrical, shocking the sight-impaired man more than he could ever imagine.

_God, I've really fallen over heels for this man far too quickly._

* * *

"Has your husband always had trouble with alcohol, Ms. Fabray?" Dr. Nick Duval looked up from his clipboard with the patient's information on it, his glasses perched comfortably over the bridge of his nose as his eyes rested on the blonde lady before him.

"He's been an alcoholic for two years now. We helped convince him to abstain from drinking but he suddenly relapsed today and... here we are." Quinn remarked solemnly as she caressed her sleeping husband's cheek, the man resting peacefully on his hospital bed in blue overalls.

"So he's never gone to rehab or any counselling of any sorts?" The former-Warbler-turned-doctor inquired.

"Nope," she shook her head. She had been horrified when a bartender from some pub in the city called her home and told her that her husband fell unconscious from drinking too much beer. After rushing there, the ambulance had already arrived and she joined Puck during the journey to the hospital.

Nick was about to speak again when the door to Puck's room opened and he looked to see his husband rushing in, a folder in his hand. His heart melted when Jeff flashed him a brief yet heart-stopping smile that screamed '_Don't worry, I've got you' _and he was grateful for Jeff's constant positive, happy-go-lucky attitude. With a job in the city's busiest hospital, it's hard to form a smile when practically every five minutes, a new patient—a victim of an accident, crime or just bad luck—comes rushing in, needing medical attention.

While Nick was the more reserved, emotional and sensitive one, Jeff was always physically active, determined and sometimes childish at times. A trait that made Nick fall madly in love with him in the beginning.

"Here's the chart that represents the amount of alcohol consumed by Mr. Puckerman and it's really scary. He's lucky that he didn't suffer alcohol poisoning," Jeff informed him and Quinn placed a hand over heart in relief. _Beth could've lost her father today..._

"Is he gonna be okay, Doctor?" She gulped, hope laced in her voice.

Nick nodded to his husband and when Jeff left the room, he sighed, turning to look at Quinn while he took off his glasses. "We can't make any assumptions right now but my best guess is that... he'll be fine. We just have to be patient and once your husband wakes up, we'll start talking about either seeing a therapist or him attending Alcoholic Anonymous."

Quinn nodded numbly, the reality of all this still shaking her. "Thanks, Dr. Duval."

"No problem," Nick replied professionally, pulling his husband out of the room to give her privacy and when the two men left, Quinn's eyebrows shot up when Rachel, Brittany and Finn Hudson came tumbling in, their hands filled with '_Get well soon!_' cards, heart-shaped balloons and some food from the cafeteria.

"How is he?" Finn questioned, his heart breaking as his best friend laid asleep.

"He'll be fine," Quinn whispered, never failing to smile as her friends came to support her. "He should wake up anytime soon and thanks for coming, guys."

"Of course," Rachel nodded. "How's Beth handling all this?"

"She's scared about it all but I told her that everything'll be fine and just focus on school for now. Noah wouldn't want his daughter panicking about him."

Brittany couldn't help but sigh as her friends worry about Puck, knowing that even after McKinley, drama stuck around to plague everyone's lives and she had been shocked to see Finn for the first time in a long while and after a moment of catching up, Finn felt proud that she was starting her life over and he knew that she'd get that new job soon.

She was surprised that after all these years, Finn and Rachel hadn't been engaged yet and when Rachel beamed to her that they would probably get married within a year, Brit felt a wrench in her heart.

She had fallen in love with someone before. But that was seven months ago and the woman never returned. She told her that she couldn't stay with her and it deeply hurt Brit. Brittany could only remember how she'd looked like: how her piercing eyes had done wonders to her heart, her bright smile despite her tough exterior, how she used to laugh when the Latina threatened people around her that she'd go all Lima Heights on them if they ever hurt them.

_Santana, where are you?_

* * *

The bright, natural rays grew lusciously as the yellow Sun began its descent into the horizon, the early September evening slowly setting in and Kurt thought that it was almost the most gorgeous thing he's ever seen.

But there was something else that made his heart warm. And that _something_ was the blind man beside him.

"Whoa, that's cold!" Blaine mumbled when the ocean's gentle waters seeped through his bare feet, his grip on Kurt's hand tighter than ever. They were now trekking down the beach barefoot on their way to the campsite. Since the bags were already at the campsite, Kurt was only carrying a light basket of snacks and his sandals in his right hand while Blaine clutched his left, the two men cherishing the softness of the sand and waters below them and the cries of seagulls above them.

Having rolled up his khaki pants above his ankles, Blaine wore a simple white Henley T-shirt—its top two buttons undone, subtly revealing his faint chest hair and tan skin—and Kurt had to look the other way as the mesmerizing sun highlighted his superior's features and physique. What almost made Kurt faint was how Blaine's curly hair and stubble once again accented his devilishly handsome exterior. It was almost as if he was holding hands with a movie star from the 1940's instead of an innocent novelist.

"Wasn't that bad, right?" Kurt chuckled when Blaine shivered beside him. "I'm proud that you didn't run away from this."

"Well, running away wouldn't help much, would it?" The man jokingly tapped on his dark glasses, a teasing smile on his visage.

_Gaga, those dimples again—_

"Okay, we're here." Kurt announced, amazed at how the campsite turned out to be before him. Nestled in front of their tent were two medium-sized logs lying before a bundle of firewood (where the campfire was to be) and the countertenor set his basket down and sandals down while leading Blaine to sit on one of the logs. The nervous expression on the sight-impaired man made Kurt sigh.

"I'm going to start the campfire now so I need to let go of your hand, okay?" Kurt gently cautioned. Blaine hesitantly nodded. He had left his cane back at the house since Santana told him that Kurt would guide him tonight instead.

"Sure," Blaine whispered before their hands parted, suddenly feeling empty with the loss of Kurt's warmth. "H-how do you know how to d-do all this?"

Kurt reached into the tent and grabbed a matchbox from their bag in order to light up the fire. "My dad taught me how to camp when I was growing up. Even though he knew I hated getting myself and my clothes dirty, he insisted and it paid off!"

As the fire slowly grew bigger, the sky had already turned dark and a chorus of crickets, crashing waves and the gentle breeze helped create a calming atmosphere over the campsite. Blaine felt warmth in front of him and he extended his hands outwards, smiling when he felt Kurt sit on the log beside him.

"How's your family now, Kurt?" Blaine questioned, eager to learn his backstory since Kurt only glossed over the topic of his family during their lunch outing yesterday.

"They're fine and they're still living in Ohio," Kurt replied, tearing open a bag of marshmallows as he began preparing the s'mores—something Santana told him that was one of Blaine's favourites. "My brother-in-law, Finn is still dating one of my best friends since high school—"

"Rachel, right?" Blaine wanted to clarify. "You mentioned that you're roommates with her back in the city."

"Yup and I've always loved my family. Even after losing my mom, my dad and I stayed close and when I told him that I'm gay...I was so happy when he accepted me immediately."

That was when Blaine's heart stopped. _Kurt's gay. _Sure, Blaine suspected that Kurt was indeed gay for weeks now whenever Kurt joked about celebrity hunks and all that but he never actually _knew _if Kurt was. Having come out to the press years ago, Blaine himself was glad at the amount of support thrown his way and to know that this angel was like him, he felt _relieved_.

From then on, they continued talking about themselves, dwelling deeper into each other's backgrounds than before with Kurt learning and apologizing when Blaine revealed that his parents had died years ago and Blaine pouting when Kurt confessed about his failed relationship with some guy named Chandler in college.

_Fucking bastard, _Blaine clenched his fist. _How could you hurt such a compassionate man like Kurt?_

But what made Blaine truly wonder was why Kurt seemed to always avoid the topic of high school.

"There's something you're not telling me, Kurt." The man exclaimed, roasting a marshmallow in the process.

_Holy shit, he knows? _Kurt panicked. _How would he know about the bullying? Karofsky?_

"Did something happen while you were in high school?" He pressed on. When he heard Kurt sigh and retreat from him, he pursed his lip in sorrow. "You can tell me anything, Kurt. You can trust me."

The countertenor looked up at the night sky with a sigh, his eyes enchanted by the bright moon. "Soon...I'll tell you everything. Not now, I-I can't—"

"S'okay, I'm always here when you need to talk." Blaine smiled before humming as he welcomed the toasted marshmallow in his mouth, Kurt still astonished at how understanding and patient his superior was. "Ugh, s'mores are my kryptonite..."

Kurt broke from his solemn state with a giggle, "It really is a wonderful night, y'know?" He gazed up at the night sky, both men sitting in an amiable silence, the fire faintly cracking. "The moon's big and the stars are out. I love that it's so clear unlike how the smog blocks the view back in the city."

"One of the many things I took for granted when I still could see," Blaine mumbled. "But I still remember how the sky looked like. It was beautiful."

The assistant nodded in agreement, allowing another peaceful silence to overcome them again.

"Kurt, can I ask you something?"

"What's up?" He turned to him attentively.

"Do you mind if...I feel your face?" Blaine blushed furiously. "It helps me get a better sense of how you look like—"

"Go ahead." Kurt's smile grew, shuffling closer to the blind man.

Content, Blaine slowly raised his hands and gently touched Kurt's face, his breath hitching as his fingertips cautiously explored the assistant's skin. All he'd known until now was that Kurt had blue eyes, fairly pale eyes and brown hair. His heart raced as his fingers felt the man's jawline, his nose, his ears, his luscious hair and his lips...

Kurt melted into his touch as he stared at Blaine with half-opened eyes, mesmerized by his faint blue eyes and he smiled when his fingers accidentally tickled his chin. Blaine marvelled at the smoothness of his skin, defined dimples that formed as Kurt smiled and his cheeks that were softly cupped in his hands.

"I can see you," Blaine breathed. "I can see you, Kurt." The assistant looked at him, still grinning. The atmosphere between them was just too much.

Blaine abruptly felt this want to kiss the man's lips before him. He dreamed of how precious and soothing those damp lips would feel in his and how _complete _he'd feel.

_But Kurt could never fall for me. How could an angel fall for a blind monster like me? _

Memories of him being cold and cruel to people before the accident clouded Blaine's mind and he lowered his hands, looking down as his heart thumped loudly._ If I can't be his lover, I can at least be a friend. For now._

Kurt stared at him, his own heart beating fast. "Wanna head into the tent now? It's getting late and chilly out here."

Blaine perked up, sighing as he nodded. He waited as his assistant helped tidy everything and put the fire out before getting inside and tucking into their own separate sleeping bags.

After saying goodnight, Blaine heard how Kurt's breathing grew more relaxed and slow and the novelist suddenly felt a strange feeling swell up inside him.

Most people would call it hope.

* * *

**A/N: The mystery with Brittany deepens and hope you liked this chapter since Kurt and Blaine are still head over heels! Someone new is coming to visit Blaine's house next chapter and this someone could endanger Klaine's growing friendship—Uh-oh. Reviews are loved and appreciated!**


	6. Now I've Seen the Light

**A/N: SO Sorry for the late update and RIP Cory Montieth. While I never was huge Finn fan, I was shocked when I found about his death and may we remember what a talented, kind and loving man Cory was. Again, sorry for the late update and I'll resume updating regularly :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6:: Now I've Seen the Light**

Blaine stirred awake, the sleeping bag still safely enveloping him as he heard the loud crashes of the waves nearby. He frowned as he sat up, already confused as to why the sounds of the beach, nature and seagulls were much louder than they normally were.

Fear gripped his heart as he began to hyperventilate, taking many short breaths as the intimidating darkness of his vision didn't give him an answer about where he was now.

Then, he heard the soft yawn of a man beside him and the blind man gasped.

_I've been kidnapped!_

"Whoa, Blaine. Calm down, it's just me!" The faint whisper brought chills to his ears and Blaine panicked. _The man knows my name!_

"Where am I?! What's going on?!" The demanding tone in his voice made the other man's eyebrows shoot up. "I may be blind but I did take boxing lessons when I was in high school so I can still hurt you if you come any closer—"

"Blaine, it's me: Kurt! We're out on the beach camping together, remember?" The assistant attempted to calm the man down and all of a sudden, Blaine froze.

_Kurt._

"Geez, I'm sorry! This is so embarrassing," Blaine flushed as he placed a hand over his forehead in humiliation, the memories of last night now flooding right back in. "I didn't mean—"

"S'okay," Kurt waved him off while standing up to gather his things, images of a hot, younger, sweaty Blaine sparring in a boxing ring suddenly attacking his brain. Checking his watch to see it's 10:15am to avoid any more visuals, he helped Blaine out of their tent and began putting the tent down whereas the pyjama-clad Blaine stood aside, his sleeping bag and belongings all packed and ready to go.

The chilly breeze in the air was a reminder of the fall season and Blaine began to realize that the novel needs to be finished in two months now—meaning that Kurt has to go by then.

He abruptly remembered something from last night: When he finally was able to 'see' Kurt by being allowed to touch his face. He could picture how all the tiny features his sensitive fingertips had roamed over would make up a gentle, understanding face—a face Blaine so desperately wants to see with his own eyes.

He also remembered how willing Kurt was when he asked him if he could feel his face, how his assistant's breaths grew more relaxed and soothing when Blaine's hands were on him and how he had this _want _to kiss him then and there.

_Ugh, you're such a mess, Blaine! Falling harder and harder for a man who might not even like you back in the same way._

* * *

"Spill, Anderson. What did you two lovebirds do out there?" The teasing in Santana's voice made the blind man roll his eyes when he consumed a forkful of his _delicious _strawberry waffles.

"Shut up, Santana! Kurt could hear you," Blaine tensed, afraid that his assistant was still sitting in the dining room.

"Relax, your Romeo just headed upstairs to take a shower a few moments ago so it's just you and me here." The Latina smirked when the blind man sighed, quickly taking a seat beside him while he was still having breakfast. "Now tell me!"

"Nothing happened, okay?" Blaine bit his lip.

"Liar," Santana called him out, enjoying the blush that rapidly spread across his face. "C'mon, I came up with the idea of you two camping in the first place so the least you could do in return is tell me what really happened—"

"He allowed me to touch his face last night and for the first time ever, I thought I could, ya'know..._see _how Kurt looked like! I've been too shy to ask him if I could feel his face back then so when I finally was able to, it was a really intense moment for me..."

Santana smiled as she watched Blaine babble on about Kurt and she could see from his expression that he really _likes _Kurt. But all too soon, Blaine returned to eating his waffles and she knew that there was more.

"You're hiding something," she narrowed her eyes, Blaine shivering when he felt her suspicious gaze on him.

"Look, I told you everything already so—"

"Or I could just head upstairs and ask Kurt what _really _happened last night," she threatened and Blaine squeaked in shock.

"I almost kissed him!" He blurted out loudly, unable to keep it in any longer. "There! I said it. I almost kissed him last night while I was feeling his face and..." He looked down with a depressed sigh. "I couldn't do it."

Santana frowned, concern and worry in her tone. "Why? It's obvious that you two like each other so I don't see why—"

"I'm a _monster_, Santana!" He cried out all of a sudden, startling his best friend. "It's true. I don't deserve him, okay? I've been so cruel and cold to people throughout the years to the point that all I'm left with is my wealth and career! First, my parents died and my brother rarely talks to me nowadays. I just...I just feel so alone."

"You're not alone," she shifted forward to take his hand. "You've got me and Graham. And Kurt."

"Well, Kurt's leaving for New York in two months once we finish working." He mumbled absently.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Go get him and tell him how you feel!"

"I can't—"

"Yes, you can, Blaine!" She assured him.

The blind man placed a hand over Santana's. "I want to...but I can't. He deserves someone better."

"No, he deserves someone who will love him for who he is." She shook her head before standing up to take Blaine's dishes to the kitchen. "There's a difference, Blaine. And _you_ can be that man for Kurt. Just think about it."

Blaine hated to admit it but Santana actually made a point. A very good point.

* * *

Jeremy Hunt quickly checked himself in the rear view mirror of his car to make sure he looked presentable just as he parked outside his boyfriend's beach house.

_Ex-boyfriend, Jeremy. Blaine's not your boyfriend anymore, remember?_

As he stepped out onto the gravelled driveway that would lead to the front door, he cursed at himself for taking so much time to find the perfect outfit to wear. _Blaine's blind so why would he care about how you dress?_

Ever since they broke up, Jeremy hadn't returned to visit Blaine at all and while he was still horrified that his ex-boyfriend had lost his sight. He just needed to come back to visit and make sure that he's okay. _And who knows, maybe he'll take me back._

New York was where Jeremy belonged. Sure, the beach house here in Long Island was fantastic but he never felt at home here. He treasured the urban sounds back in the city and he remembered how the press always included him and Blaine in the magazines' society pages. He truly loved the attention although it greatly annoyed his then-boyfriend. For just being an author of several successful novels, Jeremy was stunned at the amount of media coverage of Blaine back before the _accident_ happened. To be honest, Jeremy was grateful that Blaine broke up with him afterwards as his social life was in jeopardy. Even though he repeatedly denied it, he deeply was what you would call a gold digger.

He rang the doorbell and he heard shuffling footsteps nearing the door.

The moment the door opened, Santana's eyes bugged out when she saw the visitor. Surprise turned to confusion and immediately into suspicion.

"Jeremy," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

The man cleared his throat, smiling smugly. "I'm here to see Blaine. You know, just check on how he's doing so far."

Santana narrowed her eyes, "Does Blaine know you're here to visit?"

"Nope," he crossed his arms. "It's a surprise visit and I just thought I should drop by."

She cocked an eyebrow, still not trusting him. "Fine, c'mon in."

For some reason, while Jeremy entered the house and passed her with a smirk, she remembered the day Kurt first arrived onto the house on his first day last month. The way Kurt's gentle smile and his greetings deeply contrasted from Jeremy's.

_Oh fuck, why did I let this asshole in? _She cursed as she watched Jeremy saunter across the lobby and into the living room without a word.

* * *

Kurt was astonished when Quinn called to tell him about Puck's relapse. He felt guilty that he wasn't there for them and in return, he really needed to ask Blaine if he could take a day off and visit New York tomorrow. He's been spending the last month working on the novel with him and falling heads over heels for him—

_Oh keep it together, Kurt! Sure, he's handsome and kind and is such a gentleman around you...oh who am I kidding? He's hot!_

His thoughts were rudely interrupted when Santana knocked on his bedroom door and he looked up with a curious expression.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Jeremy's here."

_Why does that name sound familiar?_

"Wait, Blaine's ex-boyfriend?"

She could only nod in silence. "Come, you get to finally see him in person."

* * *

Blaine froze when he heard the man's voice. And he stiffened even more when he felt a pair of lips pressed abruptly on his as if to announce his presence. _Those could definitely never be Kurt's lips._

"How you holding up, Blaine?" The question shook him out of his reverie. He had just gone downstairs after taking a shower and when Santana told him that Jeremy was here, he worried that Kurt would misinterpret their meeting as getting back together. And Blaine didn't want to get back with Jeremy. After listening to Santana's words again in his head, he knew. He wanted to be with Kurt.

"I...I'm fine, I guess."

"Don't you get bored in this house?" Jeremy took a seat in the living room sofa while the blind man felt-reached for the sofa and sitting down as well. "I still don't get why you wouldn't want to stay in your Manhattan penthouse to recover since the incident."

"I love the peace and quiet here, that's why." Blaine muttered, silently wondering where Kurt is. Santana had told him that she was heading upstairs to get Kurt for him. "I started writing my book again," he offered.

"Oh, that means you're going on a nationwide book tour again?"

"Maybe," he shrugged. "I'm still on the fence with that."

All the while, Kurt and Santana were watching the two men talk from the kitchen and Kurt's jaw dropped at Jeremy's physical appearance. No wonder Blaine dated this guy. Jeremy clearly had been working out since his arms and chest were well-defined under the man's sweater and the man's chiselled facial features could practically rival those of male models in Abercrombie & Fitch.

"Okay, now take this tray, go over and give them their coffee and scones," Santana pointed at the tray beside them and Kurt frowned.

"Why do I have to do it?"

"Just do it," she sighed, picking the tray and handing it to a scowling Kurt.

Blaine heard approaching footsteps and he instantly recognized them as Kurt's, his nose even picking up his cologne.

"Hey, I just bringing you guys some coffee and scones," he handed a cup to Jeremy—ignoring his stunned expression—and he gently put another into Blaine's hand, his heart warming when Blaine smiled in gratitude.

"Thanks, Kurt." He whispered gratefully and when his assistant left the room, Jeremy's voice broke the silence.

"So that's the assistant you were talking about, huh?" He asked. "He's hot."

Blaine suddenly felt a sense of over protectiveness inside him and he did his best to act calm.

_Back off, he's mine and mine only. _

"His name's Kurt Hummel and he's helping me finish my novel. He's a secretary at MountCrest Publishing and he's hoping to get promoted to an editorial assistant someday."

"Kurt," Jeremy curled the name, liking its simplicity. "He's staying here with you?"

"Yup," Blaine nervously sipped his cup. "He's been a great joy to work with. He really gives helpful suggestions all the time and his input has really affected the novel so far."

"Hmmm," he said to himself. Getting Blaine back was harder that he thought. And by the way he talks about this _Kurt_, he could tell that Blaine likes him.

"You like him, don't you?" He questioned, stunning the novelist.

"Of course, why else would I allow him to stay here?" He tried to avoid the subject but Jeremy observed how the man bit his lip and he knew.

"Blaine..." He began.

"Ok, why are you here, J?" He blurted out. "Why visit all of a sudden?"

_Busted. _"I...I told you I just wanted to check up on you—"

"You're lying," Blaine challenged. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Santana had been right all along. Why would Jeremy visit me today—7 whole months since the accident? "You never really cared about me, didn't you?"

"I—what? How could you say that—"

"You were only dating me for the fame and wealth, right?" Blaine pushed, dropping his cup on the table. "Tell me the truth, J!"

Jeremy shook his head nervously, "That's not true. Of course I care about you—"

"I should've listened to Santana all this time," Blaine grabbed hold of his cane and stood up defiantly. "You're just some gold digger who pretended to love me!"

"Gold digger? No, what I felt when I was with you then—that was _real_, okay? I'm not—"

"You never called or visited or contacted me at all since the accident!" Blaine cried out. "It never occurred to you that I needed you there when I was recovering?" He held up a shaky finger and Jeremy shook his head, his heart racing as Blaine was too close to the truth. "I WAS IN A FUCKING HOSPITAL FOR A MONTH AND YOU NEVER VISITED ME!"

"Blaine—"

"GET OUT!" Tears welled up in Blaine's blue eyes, his emotions all lost in a hurricane of despair and heartbreak. "GET OUT, YOU BASTARD!"

"Blaine, let's just talk about this—"

"There's nothing to talk about!" He yelled. "Santana, please show Jeremy out the door!"

Both Kurt and Santana had heard everything from the kitchen—they didn't mean to eavesdrop—and the woman sprang out to show him the way, Jeremy refusing stubbornly.

_So Blaine does have feelings for me? _Kurt thought.

"Fine! Push me out of your life then!" Jeremy gritted under his teeth and he allowed Santana to push out the front door. "Because I can only feel sorry for you now. Look at you, you're just a sad, blind little man who can't even fucking _type _on his computer to finish your book! You're nothing but a _cripple_, Blaine! And no one could ever love you!"

Hearing those words made Kurt freeze. They almost sounded like Karofsky...

Santana shut the door after hauling him out and she threatened to call the police if he ever came back but the damage was already done. Both she and Kurt turned to look at Blaine in sorrow and the man quickly walked up the stairs into his bedroom in silence.

"Blaine—" Kurt tried to follow him but Santana held him back.

"Don't, he needs his own space for now." She said, frozen as they heard nothing from upstairs. "Leave him alone for a while—"

"No, I have to talk to him." Kurt broke free and he ran up to Blaine's room, pausing when he realized that the door was unlocked. He'd never been inside and he was afraid that he shouldn't go in. But he shook his head and pushed in.

The sight before him made his heart stop. The room was a complete, utter mess. The bed was ruffled, blankets and pillows all carelessly in disarray; papers were disorganized across the bedside tables and desk; the hardwood floor was littered with used tissues, office supplies and other miscellaneous items. So _this_ was the reason why Blaine never really allowed him in here.

As his eyes roamed across the incredibly untidy room, he gasped when he saw Blaine's cane lying silently on the floor and next to it was its owner, sitting restlessly by the foot of his bed amid sobs.

"Blaine," he breathed, slowly approaching the shaking figure with a cautious hand.

"Get away," he choked in his tears, still not looking up. "I'm nothing but a cripple—"

"Hey, you are _not _a cripple." Kurt defiantly said as he kneeled beside the blind man, afraid that touching him would scare him away. "That Jeremy asshole was just being a jerk."

"I thought he was the one for me," he whispered. "I guess I'm gonna be alone for the rest of my life..."

"Hey, you've got me. And Santana and Graham would never leave you behind. We care about you, Blaine."

"But you heard what Jeremy said! No one could ever love me because I'm just a sad, blind man who can't even—"

"That's absolutely not true," Kurt shook his head. "I don't think you're just that."

"Oh yeah?" Blaine scoffed.

"Well, in my eyes, I think that you're an amazing, talented, funny, dapper and handsome man, Blaine. And I..." _Uh-oh, I shouldn't tell him how I feel yet— _"I really care about you."

_Good, that shouldn't sound too forward._

"You do?"

When Blaine cocked his head in curiosity, still sniffing as the last of his tears drained out, Kurt couldn't hold it in anymore. He needed to tell him how he felt. How his heart always raced when he saw him. How he gets goosebumps every time Blaine smiled. How his mind went wild when he saw just how attractive Blaine really was.

He couldn't pretend anymore. Day by day, he grew more powerless under Blaine's presence and Kurt knew that he would explode if he didn't do anything about it.

"Yeah," Kurt smiled, placing a gentle hand over Blaine's, watching him as he shed a couple more tears. "And I...I-I just..."

And at that moment, Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips in a heated yet gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah _that_ happened...Who am I kidding? They kissed! Plus Kurt, Blaine and Santana are visiting Manhattan next chapter (we'll finally get to see Blaine's penthouse and what happenes with our dear Klaine). Let me know what you think and once again, RIP Cory!**


	7. The Manhattan Project

**A/N: SO amazed by all the support, reviews and followers! Yep, I left y'all hanging when they kissed so here's Ch.7.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:: The Manhattan Project**

The result was Earth-shattering.

Kurt was afraid that Blaine would reject him since he's literally _kissing_ him right now but when his superior made a small surprised noise, he felt Blaine immediately reciprocate. Kurt couldn't help but cherish the softness and hope that radiated from Blaine's perfectly _delicious_ lips and he found himself shuffling closer to him, compelled by his warmth.

He could feel the last of Blaine's tears trickling down and when the man let out a low moan, Kurt parted his lips and slipped his tongue into the novelist's mouth, with Blaine eagerly allowing him in. With his perfectly coiffed and lack of facial hair, Kurt deeply contrasted from Blaine whose hair was ruffled and curly whereas his stubble managed to tickle Kurt's skin.

_I'm kissing Blaine Anderson! This _CANNOT_ be happening!_

His need for oxygen was rudely pushed aside when Blaine tilted his head to deepen the liplock and Kurt grew defeated under his dominance, groaning while feeling the pressure of two strong but soothing hands on both of Kurt's cheeks.

_So _that's_ how Kurt's lips feel on mine. _He thought, instantly forgetting Jeremy's words and all his insecurities. It was if they were the only two people in the world and Blaine intended to not let him go yet.

When they finally pulled back, Kurt stared at a panting Blaine with half-opened eyes and felt his heart wrench.

_I'll do whatever it takes to protect you. No matter what._

"I've been falling for you ever since I first arrived here, Blaine." Kurt confessed sheepishly, sighing in content when Blaine's eyebrows shot up. "I tried so hard to ignore my feelings for you but I couldn't."

"And that wasn't a pity kiss," he continued, noticing the troubled expression on Blaine's face. "That...that was _real_ and I really like you, Blaine."

_There, I said it! _It felt good to finally confess his feelings. Blaine, however, was shocked, his mouth slightly opened.

"I can't do this," he shook his head. "You and I...we can't—"

"Wh-what are you saying?" Kurt breathed, his heart breaking.

"You deserve someone better. You told me that life hasn't been fair to you so why settle for a blind cripple—"

"Stop—"

"You could have any guy you wanted, Kurt!" Blaine pressed on. "Don't you get it? I can't even _see_ you—"

"Stop stop stop," Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's. "Please—"

"No—"

"You're scared of getting hurt again, I understand. And I...I can't make any promises but I _can _promise you that I have really strong feelings for you and I would _never_ hurt you."

"Kurt, I don't think—"

"Don't let Jeremy's words get to you!" Kurt interrupted. "I know you, Blaine. You are amazing and I want to be with you. I know your insecurities are playing with your mind but don't ever doubt what I'm telling you."

"Ok..." He nodded apologetically. "Can you help me stand up and find my cane?"

"Yeah," Kurt breathed, realizing how much he'd just poured his emotions out for him and after helping Blaine, he froze when Blaine took his hands in his.

"Thanks for coming after me," he confessed.

"I'll always come after you," Kurt whispered and Blaine melted. An idea sprung up in his mind. "Blaine, how do you feel about visiting Manhattan for a few days?"

The surprised expression on his face was just too adorable.

"It'd be a great way of regaining your confidence and whatever Jeremy said, he was wrong." Kurt reasoned with him. "You're not just some sad, blind man stuck in your house. You're more than that, Blaine and I know you are capable of many things."

"Are yo-you s-serious about this?" Blaine hated to admit it but Kurt made a great point. "It's just that—_mmph!_"

He was interrupted by the sudden collision of a familiar pair of lips onto his in another heated and passionate kiss, Blaine turning to mush with a defeated moan and Kurt skimming his spellbound hands through the man's lustrous hair.

When Kurt pulled back, he rested his forehead against Blaine's and whispered, "C'mon, I'll help you pack."

* * *

Blaine found himself replaying the kiss in his mind, how Kurt had been willing, kind and caring with him and how Kurt's lips were just _divine_ in his.

They were now in the back of his Lincoln Town Car as they neared their destination: Blaine's penthouse in New York. The many suburban houses that passed the car were now replaced with familiar high-rise buildings, famous skyscrapers and the urban landmarks of New York. Santana and Kurt had quickly tidied up Blaine's messy room and after agreeing to Kurt's suggestion, the trio were now heading back into the city for a few days. Santana was driving while Kurt and Blaine were in the back, their packed luggages in the trunk.

Kurt wanted Blaine to experience the city again. He hadn't been back since the accident while Kurt hadn't either since he began staying at Long Island. Sensing that Blaine was troubled, Kurt placed a hand over his and the novelist shuddered, Kurt's warmth never failing to surprise him.

"Santana and I will always be there for you," he declared. "Don't ever forget that."

All of a sudden, an overwhelming feeling engulfed Blaine upon hearing those words. Everything was happening so fast: sobbing alone in his bedroom in pure despair, hearing Kurt follow him, leaving Long Island right after that asshole Jeremy's visit...but most of all, finally getting to kiss Kurt. He felt more confident now. With Kurt and Santana always with him, Blaine knew there was only one _desperate _request he had to make right then.

Forming a subtle smile, Blaine turned towards his voice. "Have dinner with me tonight, Kurt. Just the two of us, you and me."

_Since when did Blaine become so confident around me?_

"Where?" Kurt tried to act calm but his voice was too high-pitched then.

"I'll surprise you," he replied teasingly. "So...will you go out with me? Tonight?"

Kurt almost fainted on the spot.

"Even an alien invasion wouldn't stop me from going out with you."

Blaine broke into a fit of laughter, "That almost sounded romantic there, Hummel."

* * *

Kurt knew that something was wrong.

After getting out of the car, he noticed how Blaine suddenly became nervous when he slowly helped him out while Santana retrieved the luggages behind. The urban sounds of New York were affecting him due to his enhanced hearing and Kurt felt Blaine clutch onto his hand with a death grip.

"I'm not going anywhere," he assured him as the blind man began hyperventilating. "Blaine, listen to me, I got you. I promise I won't let go."

The novelist sighed, "I haven't been in the city since the accident and I'm not sure I can do this—"

"Yes, you can and we're here to help you." Kurt announced. "Don't worry, I'm right beside you every step of the way."

"Okay."

He helped lead Blaine inside the building and he found himself awestruck at the lavish lobby before him. Everything was just rich, glamorous and even the doorman was suited up.

_This has to be a dream._

With the help of the doorman, Santana managed to gather all their belongings in one elevator while Kurt and Blaine took a separate one.

"If you think the lobby was too much, wait till you see the penthouse." Blaine smiled and Kurt raised an eyebrow.

* * *

Blaine was right.

His penthouse was _magnificent_—it's like it was carved by the gods and on the top floor of its building, Kurt could see Central Park, MountCrest Publishing headquarters and a glorious view of Manhattan from all sides of his penthouse. The marble floors helped accent the modern, contemporary feel and Kurt gasped when he saw the private swimming pool that extended from the inside of the penthouse and out to the balcony. Leather sofas, tasteful paintings and pictures, subtle ceiling lights and practically everything Kurt's dream house would have filled up the place and Kurt again almost fainted when he saw the kitchen, bathrooms and even a private gym!

_Focus, Kurt, focus! _He thought when images of a sweaty, determined Blaine sparring with a punching bag attacked him again.

"Wow," was all he could say. He thought that with a snap of his finger, all this would disappear but he ran to help Blaine when he almost collided with a wall.

"Blaine hasn't been here in seven months so he's not used to where everything is, unlike his beach house in Long Island." Santana explained when Kurt frowned as to why Blaine seemed so lost here.

"Thanks," the blind man nodded and Kurt helped guide him to the living room and seated him down on the sofa.

"I assume you want to visit your friends now that you're back in the city," Blaine suggested and Kurt nodded. "I have to run to the Downtown Memorial Hospital to visit some friends of my own."

"No kidding," Kurt gasped. "I need to visit some friends of mine there too."

Kurt had texted Quinn that he's back in the city for a few days and he really wanted to be there to comfort her since Puck's still in the hospital while Rachel was overjoyed to learn that he's coming back.

_I've got a lot of catching up to do_, Kurt thought.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Santana wrapped her Burberry scarf around her neck and trekked towards the elevator—the penthouse's only entrance—and Kurt helped lead Blaine all the way.

* * *

"Uncle Kurt!" Beth gasped in disbelief when the aforementioned man arrived at her father's hospital room, her mother looking up from her _Vogue _magazine when she saw her daughter running up to a man at the door.

"For the thousandth time, I'm not your uncle." Kurt sighed jokingly when the eighth grader hugged him tightly. "How you holding up, sweetie?"

"Things are getting better," she shrugged, pulling away from him. "Dad's been asleep all day and the doctors said that he can be discharged by tomorrow at the earliest. Oh and I have lots of things to tell you."

"Hold on to that thought, you and I will talk later. But right now, I have to talk to your mom, okay?" Kurt told her, Beth nodding in agreement.

"Promise?" Beth held out her pinky finger and Kurt chuckled, "Promise."

"I'm so glad you're back," Quinn's voice made Kurt look up with a smile and he went to give her a bear hug, knowing that these past few days haven't exactly been easy on her and Beth. "How are things with Blaine Anderson? Got any spoilers for the book you can tell me?"

He rolled his eyes. _Yeah, Blaine and I kissed and now we're going to have dinner together tonight at a mysterious place—Crap! What am I going to wear?_

"Things are going..._well_." He lied. "And no, I'm not giving any spoilers again, Quinn."

Quinn pretended to sigh in resignation and Kurt laughed.

"How is he?" He finally asked, looking over at the slumbering man in the bed.

"Puck's doing better, the doctors say." Quinn replied. "I know that he tried so hard to stay away from drinking for us...I just want things to get back to normal, ya'know?"

"Noah loves you and Beth very much," Kurt sighed. "That's the important thing."

"Beth could have lost his father—"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," he cut in. "Noah's going to be fine and I know it's been very hard recently. But things will get better."

"You sound an awful lot more hopeful today," Quinn narrowed her eyes.

_Damn. _"What...is it a crime to look at life in a positive light?" He questioned her, shaking his head as he looked down at Puck's sleeping state. "Life's always unfair so the least we can do is be there for the people we care about the most."

For some reason, Kurt suddenly thought of Blaine.

How his superior was so lost and hurt after Jeremy left. Kurt, above anyone else, knew how horrible his life was plagued: the bullying, Karofsky, the scars, his mother's death. And most of all the loneliness he felt when he was in high school. He had always dreamed of having a boyfriend back then who would protect him from the evils of a teenager's life but he never got to experience that.

He knew how Blaine was feeling right now. How conflicted he was as he didn't exactly know how to be there for Kurt since he's blind. Blaine apparently was also plagued in his life despite his successful career: the accident, his blindness, his parents' deaths and how he and his brother rarely speak nowadays.

_Is Blaine ever going to tell me what exactly the "accident" was?_

* * *

"BLAINE?" The voices of two men at the same time made Blaine freeze as he sat in the visitors' room alone with Santana in the seat beside him.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" The two men gasped simultaneously as they ran up to pull the blind man into a group hug, Blaine laughing as he recognized their voices while Santana watched on proudly.

She couldn't believe that Blaine was starting to get better and she had shivered when she entered the hospital—vivid memories of the night of the accident that left Blaine blind invaded her mind. She remembered watching her best friend being wheeled off into the I.C.U. The amount of blood Blaine lost was phenomenal but she recalled how he laid unconscious in his hospital bed and gown that fateful night. She was right beside him when the accident happened and she felt guilty for not saving him in time.

"We missed you, man!" Nick Duval pulled back, his smile so wide it could be seen by people in the other side of the world. Both he and his husband were still dressed in scrubs and when they were told they had visitors, they were confused. But when they saw Blaine...it was just too much.

"We haven't seen you since we discharged you six months ago," Jeff Sterling exclaimed. "How you've been, bro?"

"I've been fine, guys. Everything's fine," Blaine muttered with a smile, his heart aching to see his friends. "I just wanted to drop by and visit you guys since I'm staying here in the city for a while."

"And oh my lord, Santana! Come here and give us a hug," Nick looked over him and the Latina chuckled as she gave in. "Is this guy giving you any trouble?"

"No," she shook her head, grinning. "We're doing fine."

"We all need to catch up!" Jeff announced. "Are you free tonight?"

_Hell no, Kurt and I have a date tonight!_

"No, not tonight. I'm busy but I'm free tomorrow, we can catch up then." Blaine replied.

"Busy with what?" Jeff placed a hand on his hip. "Oh, I almost forgot...have you and Kurt—"

"They're having dinner tonight," Santana cut in, Blaine gasped. "Alone."

"Oh," Nick raised an eyebrow. "_Oh_. Looks like somebody's getting some tonight—"

"Shut up, Nick." Blaine rolled his eyes, receiving a playful fist to his shoulder from him. "And you, Satan, need to shut up every once in a while..."

Santana could only snort in response.

"Whatever, the important thing is that you're back and with a _man!_" Jeff teased.

"Oh here's a picture of how Kurt looks like," Santana fished out her Blackberry and when Nick and Jeff gasped, Blaine placed a hand over his forehead in embarrassment.

_It's like we're back in Dalton again._

* * *

The bright moon was in a subtle battle with the city's lights for the night's best illumination award as Kurt continued to explore Blaine's penthouse. After texting Rachel that he'll visit her tomorrow, Kurt said goodbye to Beth and Quinn and went back to prepare himself since Santana said that she'll pick him up and drive him and Blaine to some secret location or their date. Santana had called him while he was still with Quinn and Beth in the hospital that she and Blaine were back in the penthouse already; Kurt refused to have Santana drive back to pick him up as he wanted to walk down the streets with Quinn and that he'd take a taxi instead.

_Sweet Gaga, I'm going out with Blaine Anderson! Oh somebody pinch me._

The elevator door opened at 8.10pm and Santana walked out to tell Kurt that Blaine was downstairs waiting for him.

Suddenly feeling incredibly nervous, Kurt looked down at his outfit once more—having spent close to an hour choosing the perfect one—but he found it ironic that he spent so much time worrying about what to wear. Sure, Blaine can't see him but Kurt believed that dressing up for him was totally worth it.

When Kurt entered the Town Car at street level, he opened it to reveal a smartly-dressed man inside, seated comfortably with an eager smile and a bouquet of in his hand.

_Can this man be any more perfect?_

"Blaine?" Kurt stared at him incredulously once he sat inside.

"I-I got you flowers," his superior flushed, extending his arm to give them. "Hope you like calla lilies."

The assistant felt a huge wave of emotion for him; he's trying so hard to please me. _Don't cry, don't cry. Not right now!_

"Oh no, you don't like them." He pouted and Kurt thought he was looking at the most adorable puppy in the universe. "I'm sorry, I thought that roses were clichéd—"

"No no no, it's...it's perfect. Thank you so much." Kurt laughed, taking the bouquet and setting it aside after admiring it. "You look great by the way."

"Santana helped me pick out what to wear," he blushed.

True enough, Blaine wore a maroon dress shirt, paired with simple black dress pants and loafers: an outfit that subtly showed off the figure Kurt didn't know he had—he rarely wore clothes that emphasized his lean body—and with his signature cane, Kurt thought he was going out with a silent film actor instead of a blind author. Kurt himself sported a simple beige wool cardigan and khaki pants with a pair of dress shoes and his heart ached when Blaine sighed in resignation.

"I wish I could see you right now," the novelist felt-reached out for Kurt's cheek and Kurt leaned into his gentle touch. "I bet you look amazing."

He smiled, "I'm guessing you're not going to tell me where we're going, huh?"

"Nope," Blaine chuckled, Kurt rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you sure about all this? You and me? Going out? I need to know if you're ready and comfortable—"

He froze and watched with wide eyes when Blaine felt-reached and lifted his hand to his lips and planted a sweet mind-numbing kiss on his knuckles, causing Kurt's heart to pound insanely. It was the first time Blaine initiated a kiss.

"Even an alien invasion wouldn't stop me from being here with you tonight," he breathed with a soft sigh. By then, Kurt believed he'd died and flown off to heaven, rolling his eyes with a laugh as he'd copied his words. The novelist then faced forward, without letting go of Kurt's hand. "You still know the way, Santana?"

"Absolutely," the Latina nodded and before long, the car merged into the busy streets ahead.

While the two were occupied with each other in the backseat, they missed the way Santana was grinning in the driver's seat.

_I'm totally the best matchmaker in the world._

* * *

**A/N: Please tell me how you feel about this!**


	8. Night Sky

**A/N: I was on vacation in Europe the past 2 weeks and I'm busy preparing for my senior year as well—hence the late update. Sorry! Thanks again for all the support and I'll try to update ASAP again! :)**

**Chapter 8:: Night Sky**

125 West 26th Street, between 6th and 7th.

That was the address of the place Santana was driving the two men to.

Kurt watched with wide eyes as the Lincoln Town Car pulled up in front of a fancy French restaurant, momentarily forgetting that Blaine hadn't let go of his hand during the entire ride. It was one of those restaurants that Kurt had been dying to dine in but with his secretary-based salary, he chose to spend his hard-earned money on clothes and paying bills instead of blowing it all off for just one expensive meal.

"_La Gavroche_," he whispered, shock laced in his tone. "We're having dinner here?"

"You didn't exactly strike me as someone who'd settle for just a burger", Blaine replied nervously. "Plus, I recalled clearly that you've always had soft side for French cuisine."

_He knows me so well._

La Gavroche was one of the top French restaurants in Manhattan and Kurt was worried that all this was too much. After all, this is their first date!

"It'd be nice if you two would actually get _inside _the restaurant anytime now..." Both men heard Santana's cheeky sigh and laughed.

"Alright alright," Kurt smiled as he opened the door and after standing out, he bent and helped Blaine out, mindful as the blind man carefully exited the car.

"Thanks," he said. Kurt, as always, was baffled by how humble Blaine was. The fact that going into a state-of-the-art restaurant that he'd always wanted to dine in was normal for Blaine stunned him. When Santana drove off—Kurt felt guilty for not thanking her enough—he helped escort Blaine inside and his eyes bulged a tad bit when Blaine cleared his throat by the time they arrived at the entrance.

"Hello, I'm Blaine Anderson and I've a reservation under my name for tonight." He spoke confidently. Before long, they were led by the same leggy hostess and hastily seated comfortably. Kurt noticed the way the woman seemed to leer at Blaine's figure and his eyes narrowed—_Bitch, back off. He's mine and he can't even see you! _Giving her the signature Hummel death glare that he always used when he was shopping, the woman realized her mistake and left them with their menus.

Blaine's soothing voice brought Kurt back to Earth. "Choose anything you want, Kurt. It's all on me."

"What?" The assistant gasped, his eyes staring at the massive figures on the menu. "This is all too expensive—"

"Hey, you were there for me when I was hurt and afraid." He cut in. "Let me have this. Please."

Kurt sighed, "Okay. Um...do you already know what you want to order?"

"I used to come here often before the accident," he explained, setting his unused menu on the table. "I know my order by heart already even though I know next to nothing about French cuisine."

"Really? Nothing?" _And you identify yourself as a gay man?_

"Does watching _Hairspray _count?"

The floodgates opened as Kurt burst into a huge fit of laughter before he had to calm himself down when he received weird looks from several people in the restaurant, Blaine chuckling as well. "You're so adorable, you know that?"

"I try," he shrugged.

After giving him a quick lesson on French food and discussing their meal choices, a gentle, soft-hearted old man arrived and took their orders. Blaine was amazed at Kurt's French when he naturally ordered for them and he had to smile in order to admire him. He _really _wished he could see him right now, he wanted to just unashamedly lean forward and kiss him so badly but with his lack of sight, he didn't want to risk anything embarrassing. It was only when Kurt asked him a question that distracted him from his frustration. "I'm sorry?"

"I was wondering when we're going to start working on the novel again?" Kurt restated his question. "What, with everything that's been happening the past few days...?"

_The novel? Great, just another reminder that in 2 months, Kurt's going to leave once the novel's finished._

"We can start again tomorrow," he muttered. "I can't believe that we've been making so much progress with it. Without you, I wouldn't know how to finish it on time."

Kurt smiled before hesitating. It was clear that Blaine was still hurting after Jeremy's visit and he just needed to announce the elephant in the room. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"About wh-what?" Blaine stuttered, Kurt's heart breaking when he saw how he looked down with a resigned sigh.

"Blaine..." he began.

"I should've known that Jeremy never really cared for me," he fiddled nervously with his fingers. "But ironically, I have to thank him."

"For what?" Now that made Kurt frown.

"For allowing me to realize how much I really feel about you," he faced forward, his blue eyes harbouring a sense of hope. "I want you to know that I...I like you too. A lot and I've had deep, genuine feelings for you for a long while now. I thought that I could ignore them but...when you kissed me...I just couldn't pretend anymore."

Kurt stared at him for a moment, feeling a sense of happiness. He still couldn't wrap his head around it all. That Blaine actually _likes _him and even though they were only in the middle of their _first _date, he already 'got' him. It was more than Chandler ever did.

_This must be a dream._

"I really wanted to let you know how I felt about you when we were out camping back then," Blaine bit his lip. "When you allowed me to feel your face, I almost...I almost kissed you and—"

"Why do you hesitate with your feelings, Blaine?" Kurt questioned. "From what you've been telling me, you always say that you and I won't work—"

"I don't deserve you," the answer finally made Kurt's heart stop. "Throughout the years, my friends and family left me...but Santana stayed. Ever since we met in college, she was always there for me and after the accident, she decided to stay with me and take care of me. But I've become cold and rude towards everyone by then. I let my wealth and career get to me and before I knew it, I've become a monster and that's why I'm so alone these days." He paused. "Until I met you."

Kurt softly reached out to take Blaine's hands in his and he gave them a gentle squeeze.

"I remember the day you arrived in my house. And I remember hating it when you finally came because I rarely allow strangers in. But eventually, I realized that I couldn't be cold towards you. You were just so gentle and kind with me and...that's when I started to have feelings for you."

"Blaine—"

"People still think I'm the same cold, cruel man but ever since you came into my life, I feel like I can change, ya'know? I want to be better. I need to."

"I'll always here by your side," Kurt said, meaning every single word. By then, Blaine took a deep breath and bit his lip.

"Really?" He dared to ask.

"_Really_," he echoed in reply.

"I mean...I've done some bad things, Kurt." Blaine cherished how Kurt hadn't let his hands go. "I've hurt people, good and bad. I even fell for a guy who only cared about being on the cover of _People _Magazine. The last thing I deserve is someone as pure and amazing as you—"

"What are you trying to say?" Kurt said softly.

"That you need to end this now before you do something you regret. I don't want to burden you with my blindness."

"I've been hurt throughout my life. I lost my mother when I was eight, I had to console my dad afterwards, I've been bullied and tormented relentlessly in high school, I've felt so alone throughout my teenage life...If I survived all that, I think I can handle you."

Blaine managed a weak smile and he tightened their embrace. "Okay," he whispered.

"I mean...I'm effeminate, gay and in need of someone to always be there for me too. I'm kind of a specific type. Not many want to be around me just because of that. I've given my heart to people before got nothing in return. I'm just waiting for the right moment, ya'know?"

"Well, you don't have to wait anymore," Blaine whispered.

* * *

Their first date was wonderful.

There were neither awkward pauses nor any forced small-talk. They genuinely spoke and chatted about gay-related subjects as well as clothes, movies, TV, theatre, favourites and so on. The fact that Kurt continued to be understanding towards him made Blaine fall even harder for him and he knew that there was no way to recover from that.

By then, it was already getting late and Santana had already retreated to her own bedroom and Kurt decided to lead his boyfriend to his own bedroom first—

_Boyfriend? _Kurt thought about that word. Since they already had a first date and pretty much kissed several times now, does that make them boyfriends? Kurt made it a point to talk to Blaine about it soon.

"In you go," Kurt murmured softly when he pulled the blanket over Blaine's tired body once the man climbed in.

"M'not a baby, Kurt." Blaine deadpanned although secretly he loved how Kurt still took care of him.

"Shut up and go to sleep," Kurt rolled his eyes before sitting by the edge of the bed and watching his boyfriend get comfortable in his bed.

"If you need me, I'll just be at my bedroom, okay?" Kurt rested a gentle hand over Blaine's cheek and his heart skipped when Blaine leaned into his touch with a smile.

"Mmm, okay, Night Sky."

The nickname caused Kurt to frown with a confused smile. Blaine can't help but grin as he thought about how _perfect _that nickname was for Kurt: after all, since he's blind, all he could see was pure darkness but with Kurt's soothing voice, he felt like he was on a path now. A path to recovery from all the hatred, coldness and loneliness he once harboured.

"Did you just come up with that...or is there a story behind it?" Kurt chuckled, the faint urban noises of Manhattan was only faint now.

"Oh there absolutely is a story behind it," Blaine blushed and he went on to tell how Kurt's presence makes him more confident and be able to achieve the impossible.

"You're so corny," Kurt joked while observing how Blaine's hands captured his hand over his cheek and the blind man brought his hand down over to his chest, Blaine's thumb gently caressing his palm.

"So is the nickname okay?"

"Night Sky? Oh it's fine." Kurt's smile was nearly contagious as he watched Blaine sigh with gratitude.

"Before you go, I just want to say thanks. For everything you've done for me," Blaine whispered.

"You're welcome, Blaine." He nodded wholeheartedly. "Goodnight," he declared as he leaned down to kiss his cheek and he stood up to walk off, the blind man missing his warmth already.

"Goodnight," he replied.

* * *

_**I want your love, and I want your revenge**_

_**You and me could write a bad romance.**_

Jamming to the Lady Gaga hit on his iPod, Kurt was so high that he felt like he could grab a top hat, a bowtie and an umbrella and practically just start a Broadway musical down on the streets of Manhattan and no, not high as in on drugs but _high _as in everything that's happened recently was just too much to handle. But he was overjoyed and just hearing Blaine say 'Good Morning' then did wonders to his heart.

But Kurt pouted when Blaine said he was to visit MountCrest Publishing to meet Graham Woods, the publishing manager and a dear close friend there, and so Kurt went to visit his old apartment and Rachel as well.

Having still memorized the way back, Kurt felt his heart rate quicken when he fished out his key and unlocked his old apartment door. He hadn't been back in just over a month so why the hell was he worrying so much—oh wait, this is Rachel we're dealing with here. Kurt, being the worst liar in the world, knew that he and Blaine were getting serious so he felt it imperative to break the news to Rachel that he's in fact dating Blaine Anderson.

And Rachel being the chatterbox she is, Kurt didn't know what to expect.

"KURT!" The first thing Kurt knew was that his ears almost split when the woman bolted towards him with a scream and a tight bear hug.

"Heyyyy Racchhelll..." Kurt struggled to breathe and when she let go, Kurt stood back to look around the apartment, not surprised that it still looked the same.

"How's it going? How's working with Blaine Anderson? Is he really a _Meaner Hitler_ as they say in the press—"

"Hey, he's not like that!" Kurt came off a little too defensive there but he didn't care. He was falling for the blind man after all. "He's a great guy and we're really getting along these past few weeks."

Raising an eyebrow, Rachel led him to the kitchen where she fixed them both some coffee and cookies and when they sat by the table, she listened attentively as Kurt babbled on about his time at Long Island and with the handsome author. Eventually, he knew that it was time to tell his best friend the truth and judging from the suspicious looks being thrown his way, he knew that Rachel _knew_.

_Classic Rachel_, he thought.

"You seem _very _fond of him," she remarked with a sip of her coffee. "_Too _fond if you ask me."

"Point being?" Kurt frowned.

"You like him, don't you?" She narrowed those annoying eyes of hers. Then, her eyes bulged when Kurt blushed. "You _do _like him!"

"Well, he's good-looking and all but—" He tried to delay the truth but she truly was on the prowl for the real story. And she never stops until she gets the details.

"Denial," she scoffed.

"Okay, fine! FINE! I like him, okay? I like him, I think he's a great guy who really is decent and kind with me despite what the tabloids say about him so please, for God's sake, wipe that stupid grin off your face, Berry! Stop grinning at me!"

"Sorry!" She raised her hands in surrender before humming, "There's more..."

"We kissed."

"WHAT?!" Rachel almost fell off her chair. "And you were gonna tell me when?"

"Sorry it's all just happening so fast now and last night, we went on our first date—"

"_**WHAT?!**_"

"Look, he's smart, he's clearly talented, he's handsome and he's definitely charming." Kurt tried to stay calm although Rachel was on the verge of spasming. "We're slowly getting serious and last night, I even kissed him goodnight."

Recovering, Rachel _awws_, nudging him with her elbow and smiles. "He must really like you."

Kurt shrugs, taking a sip. All the signs definitely pointed towards Blaine liking him a lot...what kind of guy would bring him into a fancy five-star French restaurant in Lower Manhattan and _not _have feelings for him?

"Hope he doesn't see you as a gold digger though," she admitted.

"Oh no, Blaine knows that I like him for who he _is_, not what he _has_."

"Wow, if _I _was gay, I'd be raging jealous right now."

Kurt sensed something was off when Rachel looked down, "What is it?"

"I don't want to see you get hurt again, Kurt. After the whole Chandler thing, I just don't want Blaine to end up as another asshole who'll abandon you..."

"He's _nothing_ like Chandler, I promise you. I-I just know," he told her. "Blaine's also been hurt before by his ex and that's why he wants to be better and turn over a new leaf. With me by his side."

"You sure you can handle him being blind?"

"Absolutely."

"Then, go for him. He's a keeper," she placed a hand over Kurt's on the table, eyes misty and heart thumping when Kurt looked down with a smile. "Have you told your dad about him yet?"

"Soon, I'll tell him. But right now, I just want to focus on growing closer with him and who knows what'll happen in the future."

"Well, I'm happy for you! You deserve genuine romance in your life and he really _is_ easy on the eyes." Rachel's voice soars higher in happiness and Kurt blushes even redder. "Oh, remember how I told you before that someone moved in with me recently?"

"Yes...?" Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"It's Brittany!" She announced. "She's out now at the restaurant she's working at but can't you believe it? What a small world!"

"Wait, as in Brittany...Pierce? The girl who thought that the square root of 4 is rainbows?"

"Yup! You have to meet her later when she gets back!"

"Alright, I'll stay to meet her." He nodded. "So I guess you approve of me being with Blaine?"

"I told you I'm happy for you," she winked. "Now that you're back, we _need _to go shopping!"

Suddenly, Kurt's phone buzzes—Blaine's name appears on the lock screen—and his heart flipped. Being blind, Blaine managed to get an expensive handicap-friendly cellphone that only uses a speaking voice, similar to Siri on an iPhone, to help guide him to perform basic functions of a regular phone like calling, texting, setting an alarm and so forth.

Answering, Kurt was in no way prepared for what happened next.

"Blaine, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Blaine sounded genuinely upset and he could hear that the man was clearly on the verge of tears on the other line. And it pained him to not be there with him at that moment.

"_Are you free right now? I-I...I need you. Santana's trying to calm me down but I can't—not without you here with me._"

"I-I guess I'm free right now," Kurt stuttered, concern laced his tone, and Rachel stared at him in confusion. Standing up, he went to grab his things and the voice of Blaine's shaky voice made him freeze.

"_Meet me back at the penthouse_," his superior breathed. "_As soon as you can, Night Sky._"

_Fuck. _Kurt winced as his heart broke. His boyfriend needed him. "Hang on, alright? I'm on my way."

Hanging up, Kurt was at the door when Rachel stopped him. "Guess that Brittany will have to wait?"

"Sorry, I gotta go. Blaine sounded really upset—"

"Go," She stepped forward, smiling. "Your man needs you."

"I love you, Rachel." He says, tears welling up in his eyes. He's scared, more than ever, but he's also grateful to have such an understanding and supportive friend. Everything's changing and he knows that he owes her so much.

"Love you too, Kurt." She said, thick with emotion, and she waved him off, the man rushing off down the hall to the elevator.

But as he punched the elevator's button, he can't help but think how he'd almost said _I love you _right before he hung up...

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh, something's wrong with Blaine *gasps*. Let me know how you feel about this and sorry again for the late update!**


	9. Fallen

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait and cliffhanger! I do want to update as much as I can with senior year and a crazy life, it's hard to find time to sit and type. I'm SO grateful for all the support/reviews (171 FOLLOWERS?!) so that shows that my story isn't that lame lol. I'll work on Ch.10 as soon as I can.**

** Chapter 9:: Fallen**

He ignored the sudden chill that gave him goosebumps while the strong wind blew past him, ruffling his hair as he desperately hailed a cab among the Manhattan traffic.

He ignored the questioning look of the Turkish-accented cab driver when he exasperatedly told him his destination.

He threw a bunch of cash at him once they arrived at Blaine's building, unsure momentarily if it was the right amount of cash—it 99% wasn't—and he yanked open the doors, rushing like a cheetah on steroids for the elevator.

He ignored the receptionist and doorman who threw suspicious glances past him. And for once, he didn't take a step back to admire the lavish lobby of Blaine's building.

It was the desperation and hurt that accompanied his boyfriend's voice during their brief call previously that made Kurt all the more determined to get to him and be there for him.

Several worst-case scenarios sprang up in his mind as the elevator ascended to the top which house Blaine's penthouse but he brushed them off. If anything horrible had happened, he was sure Santana would've handled it. But apparently, Blaine had revealed that even Santana couldn't calm him down...and that made the countertenor anxious.

When the elevator dings and the doors slide open, Kurt whipped forward and he knocked on the door a little too incessantly—momentarily forgetting that Blaine had supplied him with a key of his own. He swallows hard and wonders if this really was a dire situation he's dealing with here.

A few seconds later, Santana opened the door and her eyebrows rose, probably impressed with the minimal amount of time Kurt took to get here. She gave him an apologetic smile and lets him in, telling him that Blaine was in his bedroom.

"Our hobbit's in a very fragile state right now so please don't try and upset him," she warned him and Kurt nodded.

Rushing off to his room, Kurt opened the door to reveal a slightly messy room. It unexpectedly reminded him of the time when Blaine had run up to his own room back at Long Island after that asshole Jeremy visited and insulted him...the time when he'd run after him and ended up kissing him for the first time and admitting his true feelings for him.

"Blaine?" He silently called out as he gingerly walked towards his boyfriend whose back was against the end of his bed, his body resting on the floor in a resigned state while his cane was lying subtly on the far side of his room—it looked like he'd _thrown _his cane against the wall before it fell down since Kurt could see several books and files planted messily on the ground next to his cane.

He was shivering.

"I came as fast as I could." Kurt bit his lip, looking him down as he inched across the room to stand over him. "Blaine—" he began.

"Kurt," he breathed, wiping a few of his stray tears. "You're here?"

"Of course I am," he murmured, proceeding to sit down and rest his back against the bed beside Blaine. "Tell me what's wrong? What is it?"

"I-I...I was just visiting Graham and MountCrest today and things just got really bad there."

"I shouldn't have left you today—"

"No no no, I completely understand that you wanted to visit your best friend today so don't apologize. Santana was with me the whole time anyway so I don't mind you not being there—"

"Stop pushing me away," Kurt's heart twisted, intertwining their hands, Blaine's broad knuckles under Kurt's slender ones. "The last thing I want is to see you get hurt so please just tell me what happened."

The blind man swallows against the lump in his throat, blinks back the sting of tears. He never thought a man could ever be this sincere, understanding and caring and it tore him into pieces to hear his angel's voice filled with overwhelming concern.

"Okay," his superior murmured. "Keep in mind that this was the first time I've visited Graham in person and to MountCrest ever since I became blind—" He momentarily paused to realize that he hadn't told Kurt how exactly he became blind so he made it a point to be 100% honest with him soon. "—So it was a really intense moment when I arrived there as I could still remember vividly every detail of the building..."

The blue-eyed assistant stared at him, desperately wishing that all of these troubles could just be gone in the blink of an eye but he knew that he wanted to spend much of his time being there to support Blaine. He lets himself get lost in his deep, masculine voice and he never lets go of his hand—as if their touch was the one thing that kept Blaine from breaking down.

And so Blaine recounted every detail of what'd happened...

* * *

_2 hours ago_

"Hey, Short-Stack, if you continue pacing around, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor and you'll fall down into a deep, terrifying sea of molten lava and you'll never get to see Kurt again."

The curly-haired man immediately froze, actually realizing that he'd been pacing back and forth within the elevator with his cane and he bit his lip.

_Great, just 20 minutes since Kurt left to see his friend and I already desperately need him with me now!_

"Well, technically, I haven't _seen_ Kurt at all—" He countered but his best friend slapped him in the shoulder.

"Shut up, Captain Smartypants." Santana deadpanned, looking up at the screen that told her their elevator had just passed the 30th floor and still going. She was glad that she and Blaine were alone in the elevator because she was sure that he'd be incredibly uncomfortable with strangers around him in such an enclosed space.

"You're crazy, San." Blaine nervously held a tight clutch on his cane.

"No, _you're _the crazy one. Crazy in _love _with Kurt Hummel... and you can't deny it!" she quickly added on when Blaine looked up with a shocked expression on his face. "You're crazy in love with an adorable and kind-hearted man who'd really do anything to make you happy."

"I'm not in love with Kurt—"

"You totally are!"

"Nah ah," Blaine shook his head.

"Uh, _yeah!_"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"AM NOT!"

"You do realize that the more you deny it, there's an undeniable blush that's already spreading across your face and it's already sickening me."

The man gasped, "I should have fired you a long time ago..."

"But you love me!" Santana defended herself. "C'mon, Blaine, you follow Kurt around like a little puppy in need of a companion and if you could actually _see_, you'd notice how much he's in love with you too!"

"Why do you even really want us to be together?"

"Because Kurt really cared about you and he's willing to do so much just to make sure you're not as alone as before. Do you remember those months right after the accident when you just shut yourself away from the world at your beach house and you kept on sobbing for nights and days?"

"I did not sob—"

"You did," she clarified, putting her hands on his broad shoulders. "I know things have been tough on you—and I get that!—but don't let an amazing man like Kurt go to waste. He's fallen for you and you've fallen for him too. He's the one!"

He ran a tiring hand through his brown curls, "You...you really think he's in love with me—"

"YES! God, must you always so oblivious?"

He was about to respond when they heard the elevator dinged and the doors opened to reveal Graham's floor and the office cubicles ahead. Graham's office was at the end of the wide hallway and Santana saw how Blaine inhaled sharply.

"C'mon, I'll hold you the entire time." She went to hook her arm in Blaine's and before long, they were making their down, their destination...to meet Graham.

It was only when the atmosphere of the once-hectic offices had become hushed, low and awfully silent that Santana realize exactly _why_ Blaine was so nervous now. The employees—no matter whether they were on their computers, talking on the phone, carrying coffee, filing paperwork, etc.—all stared at the man beside her. Their surprised and scared faces already told her that Blaine had been ruthless, cold and horrible towards them prior to his accident. And so, seeing the _monster_ return after 8 months...that had to require more than a double-take.

"_Is that really him? Is that Blaine? Oh my God, he's back!_" Hushed whispers and minor small-talk only dominated the tense environment and Blaine had to take deep breaths to ignore them. _I deserve it_, he broke down inside.

But when he thought that he truly was a monster, Kurt's face—rather, the most accurate face and features Blaine could concoct after having felt his face already—flashed through the darkness in his vision and he vividly remembered how the angel always reminded him that it was all in the past now and that he's since matured to become a respectable and kind gentleman.

"Okay, we're here now." Santana hastened to open Graham's door for him, quickly leading him in and away from the harsh jungle of bitter words out there.

Right then, after the door closed, the man in front of them jumped off his slick leather chair with a gasp and Blaine's eyebrows rose up when he heard the familiar voice.

"You actually came," Graham remarked, a huge grin on his face. "I've missed you, buddy!"

The blind man managed to chuckle when Graham all but enveloped him in a tight hug that cold only rival that of an anaconda and he returned the greeting by patting his friend on the back with a smile, momentarily forgetting his insecurities.

"Oh and Santana, it's always nice to see you." His voice relaxed and she nodded amicably.

"Nice to see you too, Graham."

"Well, come sit, you two." He gestured to the two guest chairs across the desk from his own and once they all settled down, they began to catch up: Graham sighing with relief that Blaine has gotten better, Blaine informing that working on the novel has reminded him of his love for literature and Santana cutting in by blurting out that Blaine and Kurt were going out now.

"Wow," Graham laughed. "So you two actually _like _each other?"

"They're so in love with each other," Santana shrugged and Blaine kicked her foot, annoyed once again for her babbling. "Hey!" She winced but Blaine ignored her.

"Okay, so you mentioned that you wanted to talk to me about something important." He changed the subject and the Latina huffed, Graham rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so I have this idea that once you publish the novel, MountCrest will host a formal banquet one night where I'd like to announce how you're finally back and I want to commemorate all of your amazing literary works so far. It's like an important dinner attended by socialites, literature enthusiasts and other noted New Yorkers. I'm sure you'd like to bring Kurt as your plus-one?"

The man faltered. Just as he thought about knowing that he'd _loved _to bring Kurt along as his date, he grew troubled.

"Graham, I appreciate that you want to celebrate my career as a writer with such a glamorous dinner...but I don't think it's a good idea."

"What?" Graham asked, puzzled. "Why not?"

"No one would come," he admitted, twirling his cane absently. "Look, I know that you mean well but I _know _that people wouldn't want to come to honour someone like me. I've been horrible to so many people—"

"Blaine—" Santana started.

"No, I don't want to be on the cover of gossip magazines and hear all the negative comments thrown my way again. I deserve it, yes, but I just can't anymore. I'm still slowly letting that part of my life go but it's hard and I don't think it'll benefit me."

"I understand your concern but if we do have this commemorative dinner event, people would realize how much you've changed." Graham offered, he was honestly shocked by Blaine's response to all this.

"I just don't think it's the right time," Blaine shook his head. "Once again, I appreciate it but I'm not ready. I'm still very nervous when I'm in a crowd nowadays and I...I can't—"

"You sure?" Santana questioned.

"Did you hear how everyone outside were talking badly about me? How they wished I hadn't come here in the first place? How I actually _deserved _becoming blind? How me being blind is just karma for being an asshole?" Blaine's voice rises and he doesn't try to lower it. "They hate me and I perfectly know that I've been an ass to so many other people out there."

"But that's not you anymore," she reaffirmed. "You've changed for the better."

"I ruined my reputation, I even made two people here quit their jobs here!" He cried out, suddenly standing up. "I need to get out of here. I-I can't do this..."

"Calm down, Blaine." She tried but the man remained stubborn.

"Bring me back home now, Santana." He demanded, backing away unknowingly from Graham's desk and the man himself stood up with concern.

"I didn't mean to upset you," Graham reasoned and Blaine sighed, his heart pounding.

_Night Sky. I need you now._

"Okay, I'll take you home." Santana went to place a supportive hand over his arm and the blind man shivered. "Do you want me to call Kurt for you?"

"I'll call him when we're back home," he murmured lowly, knowing that his angel was off visiting his friend at the moment and he didn't have the heart to interrupt that now.

Nodding, the woman turned towards an alarmed Graham with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, I know you mean well too but apparently Blaine just doesn't want anything like that yet. He's still fragile."

"Call me anytime if you want to talk or if you change your mind then, Blaine." Graham offered wholeheartedly, understanding Blaine's refusal. "And again, sorry I didn't mean to upset you—"

"It's fine," he raised a forgiving hand. "I'll try to call you when I feel better."

"Take your time, bro." The publishing manager walked up to clap a hand on his shoulder with a smile and Blaine nodded, Santana advancing to lead him out and walking fast for the elevator to avoid the hushed whispers again.

It was when he was seated alone in his Town Car, Santana cruising around Manhattan to return to his fortress of solitude, that he started to collapse inside, tears slowly gathering in his once-hazel-now-blue eyes.

* * *

_Present_

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's warm hands, facing away from him, failing to notice that Kurt had shed a tear beside him.

"We have to end this," the curly-haired novelist whispered. "You should live your life away from me. I can't risk being responsible for burdening the rest of your life."

"How could you say that?" Kurt inhaled deeply. "I want to be with you. I _need _to—"

"You're just saying that—"

"_NO!_" Kurt's voice cracked and Blaine shook his head, trying to will the wrench in his heart upon hearing his angel collapse. "You mean so much to me, Blaine. And I don't know what I'd do if I had to be away from you. Today, even though we were 3 hours apart, I never stopped thinking about you, I never stopped worrying about you and I never stopped caring about you. So don't you dare act like a hero and push me away just because you think it's what's best for me...to just get away from all this before it's too late. Don't I get a say in this?"

"I don't...want to risk...hurting you," Blaine paused occasionally to clench his fists, tears now trickling down as he slumped in anguish. "I know you believe in me but I just don't trust myself enough to be there for you as well. Is that what you want? I just—_mmph!_"

He was blissfully interrupted by the heavenly pair of Kurt's luscious lips and he felt the man's hand hold the back of his neck to steady himself as he slipped his tongue, reducing the insecure blind man to a low moan. He lets himself drown in it, falls into the deep end and doesn't try to stop for oxygen. The taste of salt and tears is between them, Kurt clinging on desperately and Blaine whimpered once more. And then—Blaine came to a realization.

He wanted Kurt to stay.

He wanted him to be by his side all the time.

If there ever is a way to get better, Kurt has to be there with him.

He needed him.

"Would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?" Blaine's breath ghosted over Kurt's pale skin and his heavy heart pounded insanely. He raised his hands to cup the man's cheeks and he swallowed nervously. "I know that you could be throwing your life away just to be with me...but I'm selfish and I can't imagine moving forward without you."

Kurt bit his lip, a tear glistening in his eye. "I'd love to be your boyfriend, Blaine." He rested his forehead against his, still cherishing Blaine's hands over his cheeks. "Just please stop pushing me away..."

"I won't anymore," Blaine planted a kiss on the tip of Kurt's nose, causing his lover to chuckle lightly. "I just don't want you to hate me if I ever hurt you in the future—"

"You won't," Kurt cut in. "And I could never hate you."

Smiling genuinely for the first time, Blaine nudged his nose against his. "Can I kiss you, Night Sky?"

His boyfriend heaved a sigh of relief and nodded, his voice shaky. "You better."

* * *

"Well, look at you two, being all domestic and adorable!" Santana grinned as she watched the couple snuggle together under a great shady tree in Central Park. "It makes me want to puke."

"Shut up, Satan!" Blaine called her out before sighing when he felt Kurt kiss him on the cheek. "I still can't believe I haven't gone on a picnic in ages."

It was Kurt's idea that they all go out to have a picnic in the city's only calm location and after spending time making sandwiches, hot chocolate and salads, they trekked down the street—the penthouse was just across from the famed park—and Santana managed to find the perfect spot away from the blaring, angry sun. After setting the basket and mat down, that was when she'd asked if the two were now official—and both men nodded with annoying smiles and a kiss on the lips.

"What's this?" Blaine questioned when he felt Kurt's hand place a sandwich on his.

"Egg and ham," he answered, chuckling at how Blaine was examining the sandwich as if it's completely something else.

Santana had to admit: while the sight of Kurt and Blaine being all lovey-dovey irritated her eyes, she was happy for them. She hadn't seen Blaine smile legitimately for so long and it was clear that he was in love with Kurt. But he's just too stubborn to admit that now.

"Here, I made some coffee—" She fished out a thermos bottle but she rolled her eyes when Kurt glared at her. "Fine, _Kurt _made some coffee."

Laughing, Blaine took a bite of his sandwich and his lips curved into a smile. Sure, he's blind but he could feel how Kurt's presence did wonders to his heart and then, he knew.

_I'm falling in love._

* * *

**A/N: Hope this angst/loving chapter is worth the long wait. There's still a lot of drama ahead but this time, Klaine's strong and together now. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
